Stand By Me
by gOgo dAnE
Summary: Después de cierto suceso, Natsu cambiara la forma de ver a Lucy. Una carta, una noticia y una decisión harán que sus vidas den un giro de 180 grados. / –Lucy… ¿por qué? –Natsu, no lo entenderías. / Mi primer fic NXL
1. Chapter 1 Lucy

Hi mina!

Como verán esta es mi primer historia acerca de esta pareja, No sean tan malos jajaja. Realmente me encantó la serie cuando vi el primer capítulo y después de pensar y atar unos hilos en mi cabeza resultó está loca y romántica historia, espero que les guste.

Pero antes…

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran no se qué cosas haría con esa serie (si saben a lo que me refiero) ya habrían parejitas jejeje ay! Pero es del gran **Hiro Mashima**

CAPITULO I

"Lucy"

_¿Qué es esta sensación que siento?..._

La paz y tranquilidad reinaba en Magnolia, pues los magos desastrosos del Fairy tail que ya conocemos se encontraban realizando una misión por lo cual se podía apreciar la completa tranquilidad del lugar sin discusiones por tonterías, destrozos de alguna tienda o lugar, e incluso del mismo gremio.

Mirajane, se encontraba como siempre en la barra dentro del gremio, anotaba en la libreta las misiones realizadas cuando de repente se escuchó un estrepitoso estruendo, imaginándose de que se trataba, solo dejó salir un pequeña sonrisa pus el grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail había regresado de la misión.

-Okairi nasai –dijo felizmente Mira al observar como los chicos entraban, Gray y Natsu como siempre peleándose, Erza tratando de separarlos con su mirada penetrante y happy venia al final sin ¿Lucy?

-¿Dónde está Lucy chicos? –preguntó Mira con algo confundida, al ver que no se encontraba la maga estelar con ellos.

Repentinamente, Natsu cambió su mirada a una preocupada y dejó de pelear con Gray. Mira notando el cambio repentino de dragón slayer pensó que le habría sucedido algo.

-Lucy está bien. –dijo repentinamente Erza al ver la preocupación de Mira. –Ella está en casa, pues la misión la agotó demasiado. Así que solo fue a descansar.

Mira suspiro y volvió a sonreir pues era un alivio saber que Lucy se encontraba bien. Natsu por su parte, solo tomó sus cosas y se fue del gremio sin Happy.

-Y ¿ahora? –volvió a preguntar Mira.

Gray volteó a ver como su amigo como se marchaba con seriedad en su cara para después volteara ver a Mira y sonreírle.

-Solo está confundido, cuando se dé cuenta volverá a ser el mismo.

-¡Ay! –dijo Happy comenzando a reírse

Mira capto a lo que se refería y volvió a Sonreir para después seguir con sus deberes. Erza no entendiendo el significado de esas palabras decidió no tomarle importancia por lo que se fue a descansar llevándose todo su equipaje.

Natsu caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con un montón de pensamientos en su cabeza debido a lo sucedido en la misión, jamás imagino que podría llegar estar en una situación así, tan molesta y a la vez confusa. Llegó al lago donde acostumbraba pescar con Happy y dejó caer sus casas, se sentó a la orilla del lago y comenzó a recordar lo sucedido en la misión.

_Flash Back _

_La misión que tenía el grupo parecía ser fácil de realizar, pues el cliente solo necesitaba que los magos de Fairy tail recuperaran cierto objeto valioso que había sido robado por unos bandidos peligrosos conocidos como los Schatzsucher, realmente no era gran cosa. Sin embargo lo que los chicos no sabían, era que dichos bandidos eran bastantes fuertes sin mencionar que la mayoría de ellos eran magos por lo que la misión resultó ser algo peligroso al principio terminado siendo todo un caos._

_-¡Happy, toma la caja! –gritó Natsu en el momento que era atacado por uno de los bandido a que Gray luchaba con uno de los bandidos que al igual que él, utilizaba magia de hilo por lo que el Fullbuster le emocionó la idea prolongando a si la batalla. Erza por su parte, al ver que aquellos "bandidos" poseían armas de combate dentro de los tesoros robados, decidió darles un vistazo ya que probablemente se llevaría una como recuerdo claro que al ser interrumpida, terminaba por darles a una paliza a todo aquel que la interrumpiera como advirtiendo que no fuese molestada por ningún motivo, olvidándose por unos momentos de la situación en la que estaban y sobre todo de la misión. _

_Lucy solo dio una pequeña risa de incredibilidad ante la situación en la que se encontraban, ¿Cómo era posible que en ese momento se pusieran a hacer ese tipo de cosas? De Natsu y Gray lo creía pero de Erza…_

_-¡Lucy! –dijo Gray asustando a la rubia que solo presenciaba la lucha pues había sido ignorada. -¡No te quedes ahí! Y ayuda a happy –gritó el mago de hielo. _

_A regañadientes Lucy fue hasta donde se encontraba Happy maldiciendo a sus compañeros empezando por Natsu pues esto había sido su culpa. Cuando llegó con Happy, el gato azul estaba siendo acorralado por tres bandidos._

_-¡Happy!-dijo Lucy al tiempo que sacaba su látigo para deshacerse de ellos. – ¡Lucy! –exclamo el gato, feliz de verla. -Déjenlo en paz –grito la maga estelar atrayendo la atención de los tres. Cuando voltearon a ver quién era la persona que los interrumpía, los ojos de los tres bandidos brillaron de una forma perversa la cual Lucy captó ocasionándole un tic en el ojo._

_-Y ahora qué –mencionó la chica al ver que los bandidos no hacían nada. Happy voló rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Lucy con la caja en sus patas. –vamos hacia donde están Natsu y los demás –dijo el gato .-pero que les sucedió –preguntó la chica refiriéndose a aquellos hombres. –No lo sé hay que irnos- comentó Happy._

_Rápidamente Lucy tomo la caja que traía Happy y juntos se dirigieron hacia la salida pero en ese momento, los bandidos aparecieron sorprendiéndolos por un instante pues habían cambiado su actitud. La chica devolvió la caja a Happy y saco nuevamente su látigo._

_-Si se atreven a hacer algo yo…_

_No pudo terminar la oración ya que repentinamente aquellos bandidos comenzaron a acercarse a Lucy lentamente haciéndola retroceder pues le desconcertaba mucho la actitud que mostraban hacia ella._

_-esperen-dijo algo asustada ya que uno de ellos estiro la mano hacia Lucy como si esperara a que le entregara algo._

_Happy trato de ayudar a Lucy interponiéndose entre ambos pero otro de los bandidos tomo a al gato por sorpresa y lo atrapó – ¡Happy! –exclamó Lucy. –Espera pequeña –habló el bandido que momentos atrás le había extendido la mano. -¿eh? –dijo la rubia centrando nuevamente su atención hacia el sujeto. - ¡Juguemos un rato linda! – mencionó con un tono brillante en su cara mientras parecían salir pequeños corazoncitos a su alrededor._

_-¡Kyaaaaa! –gritó Lucy al entender aloque se refería. Ese grito fue escuchado por todos pero principalmente por Natsu quien acabó lo más rápido posible con su rival para ir a rescatar a Lucy._

_La chica retrocedió unos pasos más gritando miles de cosas para que el pervertido que tenia frente suyo desistiera de hacer lo que estaba pensando algo que definitivamente no sería bueno. Por un momento pensó en llamar a uno de sus espíritus para que la ayudaran._

_-Si llamo a Tauro, me librare de estos tontos –dijo para sí misma. _

_Pero en momento en que estaba por llamarlo, no se percato de que el tercer bandido la tomó desprevenida sujetándola por detrás para evitar que llamara a su espíritu._

–_No te molestes, linda. Ahora si podremos divertirnos –comenzó a decirle al oído a la chica mientras ponía una mano en su boca para evitar que gritar._

_Happy al darse cuenta, mordió al sujeto que lo tenía preso y voló rápidamente para ayudar a Lucy sin embargo antes que lograra llegar a ella, el bandido utilizó su magia para atacar alejando a Happy del lugar. Lucy trató de liberarse pero el sujeto era demasiado fuerte. Sintió temor cuando aquel loco comenzó a tocarla, sintiéndose mucho mas incomoda de lo que ya estaba, pues jamás en su vida había pasado por así._

_La chica comenzó a forcejear contra su atacante, y a maldecir en ese momento ¿Dónde rayos se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo en esos momentos?_

_Cuando el atacante iba a tocar su pecho, fue detenido por un estruendo._

_-Si te a través a tocarla idiota, ¡te mataré! –gritó el dragón slayer._

–_Natsu –pensó alegremente la chica al verlo llegar justo a tiempo. _

–_Y que pretendes hacer –dijo, desafiando al chico. –No puedes hacer nada. Mira a tu alrededor, salvas a esta chica o a tu amigo el gato parlante. –dijo muy confiado. –Tú decides mocoso._

_Natsu observó la situación, claro estaba que no iba a decidir entre Lucy y Happy ya que habría una forma de salvarlos a los dos. Mientras buscaba la forma, uno de los bandidos se acercó sutilmente hacia el chico por detrás para sorprenderlo como a Lucy. Al ver esto, el bandido que sujetaba a Lucy sonrió en forma triunfadora, pero no contó con que Gray y Erza llegaron al lugar entrando en acción cuando vieron que tenían a Lucy en sus manos. Acabaron rápidamente con el sujeto que tenia a Happy y con el que pretendía atacar a Natsu, faltaba solo al que tenia a Lucy. El bandido sudó frio al ver que sus amigos habían sido derrotados fácilmente y en un momento desesperado realizó una acción que dejo sorprendidos a todos pero en especial a Natsu._

_-Lo siento preciosa pero este es el adiós –dijo para después besarla, haciendo que Lucy se sorprendiera sobremanera para después dejarla libre y escapar. Gray inmediatamente fue tras él para matarlo por lo que le había hecho a Lucy. Por su parte, la chica quedó en shock dejándose caer al suelo mientras en ella crecía una gran ira, odio y decepción ya que al parecer ese había sido su primer beso. _

_Erza molesta por la situación desató su furia contra todos incluyendo a Gray y a Natsu por no haber cuidado de Lucy. Después de lo sucedido, los magos y bandidos de Schatzsucher huyeron del lugar. Natsu se acercó a Lucy para tratar de animarla pero al ver que en su cara se veía con claridad la frustración y que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir pequeñas lágrimas dejo el asunto y puso su mano en su hombro en señal de que estaba con ella._

_-Todo, ya paso todo –dijo Natsu tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas al ver a su amiga así._

_Repentinamente Lucy se apartó del toqué de Natsu._

–_No me toques -gritó cerrando los ojos y temblado a lo que Natsu se desconcertó enojándose por lo sucedido. _

_Gray quien observaba caminó hacia ellos._

–_Te encuentras bien Lucy –preguntó el mago de hielo. Lucy solo asintió._

–_Estoy bien solo que yo… No pudo terminar ya que Gray comprendiendo lo sucedido solo suspiro._

–_Esta bien no tienes que decirlo –dijo, para después ir a buscar a Happy encontrándolo algo malherido por el ataque de Erza que también logró alcanzarlo._

_Erza ayudó a Lucy a levantarse y a ayudarla a caminar mientras Natsu solo observaba como Lucy sufría en silencio y como en él surgía un odio, desesperación pero sobre todo confusión por lo sucedido. _

_Fin del flash back_

Natsu no entendía porque se sentía así, el solo recordar el beso que ese imbécil le había dado a Lucy le hacía hervir la sangre sintiendo un enorme enojo sin razón.

Happy quién después decidió buscar a Natsu lo encontró de camino a la casa de Lucy, al ver esto dejó de seguirlo y regresó al gremio pues sabía que su amigo tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas con ella, no sin antes cantar cursilerías como Natsu diría.

Lucy al llegar a su casa se dejó caer en su cama pues se encontraba demasiado cansada sin mencionar que aun no podía creer lo que le había sucedió. Decidió tomar una ducha y descansar un poco ya que su mente no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en ese beso y más porque era el primero. Siempre creyó que el primero sería romántico y con la persona a la que amara sin embargo, dicha ilusión se había ido a la… Suspiro profundamente pues ya no tenía caso pensar más eso, Lo que le preocupaba ahora era la forma en la que le había contestado a Natsu cuando la toco para darle ánimos. Tanto que de camino no hablaron ni una palabra.

Salió de la ducha y se puso una pijama, Lucy creyó que era demasiado temprano para ponerse una, pero debido a lo cansada que se encontraba, no le tomó importancia alguna y se metió en la cama, poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida no sin antes pensar que le diría a Natsu cuando lo viera.

El pelirrosa llegó a la casa de Lucy y entró por la ventana como siempre, pensó que tal vez Lucy lo regañaría como siempre pero no le importó pues solo quería hablar con ella. Cuando entró no escuchó ruido alguno pensando que probablemente estaría en el baño pero para su sorpresa la encontró dormida tranquilamente.

La observó detenidamente por un tiempo, sintiendo una sensación desconocida que no supo identificar. Se acercó lentamente y pudo notar como sonreía ligeramente. –Me alegra que en tus sueños seas feliz –dijo repentinamente. –Lucy perdóname por no haberte protegido –le dijo en susurros para no despertarla.

Lucy comenzó a moverse y Natsu se asustó pensando en lo que podía llegar a hacerle si lo encontraba en su habitación, pero para suerte del chico, Lucy no se despertó.

El chico suspiró aliviado y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, observando alrededor del cuarto de la rubia y por primera vez notó que su cuarto tenía su olor característico. Dejándose llevar por el olor, comenzó a recordar cómo había conocido a Lucy y todo lo que había pasado con ella.

Decidió dejarla descansar e irse a casa pues ya tendría tiempo para hablar con ella. Se levantó y la observó por última vez sintiendo miles de emociones que hicieron que entrara en más confusión.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó el dragón slayer mientras sacudía su cabello por no entender lo que sentía. Por su gritó, Lucy comenzó a despertarse y aun adormilada miró a todos lados buscando la causa del ruido que provocó que se despertara pero no encontró nada por lo que volvió a dormirse.

Natsu colgaba por la ventana esperando a que Lucy volviera a dormirse, cuando creyó que lo hacía entró nuevamente por la ventana, se despidió de ella y se fue. –Mañana hablaremos –dijo para sí mismo.

Al día siguiente, Lucy despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor, se arregló y se dirigió hacia el gremio. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, recordó vagamente el ruido que había provocado que se despertara, trató de recordar que era pero no logró saber que era.

-Bien ahora al gremio –dijo dándose ánimos, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer, empezando por buscar a Natsu.

Camino hacia al gremio saludando a todos como siempre. Al llegar se dirigió a la barra donde se encontraba Mira.

-Hola Mira –saludó Lucy como de costumbre.

Mira la observó de pies a cabeza y después la saludo con una ternura.

–Hola Lucy. –La chica se quedó extrañada por la actitud de la peliblanca.

–Me alegra que estés bien, dime ¿cómo les fue en la misión? –preguntó Mira a Lucy.

La rubia no sabía que decir, y a pesar de que quería olvidar lo ocurrido, no tuvo más opción que contarle lo que sucedió. Mira comprendió lo que Lucy sintió en ese momento, pues lo del primer beso era muy importante y más para una chica.

-Así que por eso Natsu está así –dijo más para sí que para la rubia.

-¿Eh? –contestó Lucy pues no escuchó bien a Mira.

-No nada Lucy –sonrió. –solo me preguntaba si habías peleado con Natsu, pues parece algo… como podría decirlo…

-Molesto –interrumpió Lucy, tratando de colocar la palabra adecuada que Mirajane buscaba.

-Molesto no sería la palabra, más bien confundido. –aseguró.

-Eso pensé también, por eso quiero hablar con él. –dijo Lucy. – ¿Lo has visto? –preguntó, al ver que no estaba en el gremio.

-No, aun no ha llegado –aseguró la chica.

-Tendré que esperarlo entonces –suspiró para después colocar su cabeza en la barra como si estuviera aburrida.

Después de un tiempo Mira recordó la carta que había recibido el día de ayer después que los chicos regresaron de la misión y que no pudo entregar debido a que Lucy no llegó con ellos.

-Lucy, toma –dijo la chica mientras le entregaba una carta.

-¿Para mí? –contestó la rubia pues jamás recibía cartas.

-Llegó ayer en la mañana, pero como no regresaste con los chicos la guarde hasta que vinieras.

-Gracias –exclamo. –¿de quién será? –se preguntó mientras habría la carta. Pues no tenía remitente, lo que le pareció extraño.

Comenzó a leerla y a cada palabra leída su cara mostraba sorpresa y confusión. Mira al notar su expresión, preguntó lo que le sucedía.

-¿Es algo malo? –dijo repentinamente.

-¡Ah!, no, solo es un aviso sobre la renta de la casa. Es todo. –mintió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Entiendo, supongo que debe ser el pago, pero me resulta raro que te enviaran el aviso al gremio y no a tu casa –dijo Mira

-Si es verdad, pero… tal vez fue porque no me encontraba en casa y pensaron que estaría aquí. –aseguró.

-Tienes razón –contestó había creído totalmente lo que Lucy le dijo.

-Bueno tengo que ir a ver esto, regresaré después. –dijo Lucy para después irse, pues lo que había leído no era nada bueno.

Cuando llegó a casa, rápidamente sacó la carta y comenzó a leerla. Al termino, se apoyó en contra la pared pues lo que contenía eran malas noticias. Se dejo caer al suelo abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, bajó la mirada y unos sollozos comenzaron a salir.

-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? – dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la carta.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Y bien ¿qué tal quedó?, Tal vez sea un poco corto pero prometo que los demás capítulos serán más largos**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (dudas, aclaraciones, reclamos)**

**Todo es bienvenido **

**Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)**


	2. Chapter 2 La carta

**Hi mina!**

**Aquí nuevamente con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, jajaja no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que decidí leer el primer cap, encontré letras comidas, algunas incoherencias y demás cosas, se me hizo extraño, porque según yo lo subí corregido, jejeje pero me di cuenta que subí el borrador y no el corregido que despistada pero en fin XD, me fijare bien para la próxima.**

**Pasando a otro tema, me alegro que les haya gustado mucho este fic, por eso quiero agradecer a:**

**Portaphyro: gracias y espero que este capítulo te guste. **

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, sip tienes razón en cuanto a lo del primer beso, jajaja y no es que sea mala con Lucy, solo que fue lo que se me ocurrió para que Natsu cambiara XD.**

**Azulkg: gracias por tu comentario. Apenas estoy viendo Rave Master y aun no he llegado a ese cap, jajaja espero llegar pronto para ver la cara de Haru XD. Es bueno saber que te agradó el fic, tratare de actualizar rápidamente y me esforzaré para que sea mejor. Otra vez gracias por el apoyo. **

**Niixuiix: jejeje Al principio iba ser un One-shot, pero después pensé porque no una historia, tal vez no tenga muchos capítulos aun no lo decido.**

**Bueno continuemos pero antes:**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran no se qué cosas haría con esa serie (si saben a lo que me refiero) ya habrían parejitas jejeje ay! Pero es del gran **Hiro Mashima**

…

**Ahora si a leer :)**

* * *

Capítulo II

"LA CARTA"

_Hay noticias que no siempre son buenas…_

* * *

Minutos después de que Lucy abandonara el gremio, Natsu llegó buscándola como si hubiera perdido algo pues miraba a todas partes dejando desconcertados a los miembros del Fairy tail.

Al no verla, suspiro profundamente llamando la atención de algunos, lo que ocasionó que comenzaran a hacer varios comentarios, los cuales el pelirrosa no tomo importancia.

Gray el cual hace unos momentos, conversaba animadamente con Juvia sobre su misión, se percató del estado de ánimo del dragón slayer por lo que intentó molestarlo, esperando comenzar una pelea para animarlo pues aun notaba la confusión en su rostro, quería ayudar a su amigo/rival sin embargo sabia que él era el único que podría ayudarse así mismo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuanta de algo tan obvio. Aunque si lo pensaba bien y más tratándose de Natsu, pasaría demasiado tiempo para que se diera cuenta.

El chico de hielo se acercó lentamente hacia el pelirrosa para sorprenderlo pero se detuvo ante la acción del chico.

-Ahora no estoy para juegos Gray. –dijo sin más. Sorprendiendo al mago de hielo y a casi la mayoría del gremio.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario, todos menos Mira y Juvia quienes sabían el porqué del estado de ánimo del pelirrosa.

–Natsu evitando ¿una pelea? –mencionó Elfman extrañado pues según él, eso no era de hombres. Otros, como Makao y Wakabe solo observaban y se miraban el uno al otro confusos. Cana la cual bebía dejó de hacerlo, Droy que se encontraba con Levy preguntaron lo que sucedía pero no hubo respuesta, pues todos en el gremio no comprendían lo que le pasaba al dragón slayer.

Sin decir ni una palabra a los comentarios, se dirigió a la barra sentándose donde hace unos momentos se encontraba la rubia y al igual que ella apoyo la cabeza en la barra. Mira al verlo le recordó a Lucy por lo que dio una pequeña risa.

-Hola –dijo Mira alegremente.

-Mmm –pronunció el chico.

-Parece que no te sientes bien Natsu, ¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Has visto a Lucy?

-Hace unos momentos estaba aquí. Pero se fue ya que tenia cosas que hacer –contestó. El chico al escuchar aquello, pensó que la maga estelar lo estaba evitando.

-Entiendo. –dijo sin ánimos.

-Acaso sucedió algo entre ustedes –volvió a preguntar Mira.

Natsu no contestó, si la pensaba bien, realmente no habían peleado. Pero al recordar la reacción de la chica cuando trató de tocarla, hacia parecer que él era el que la había lastimado., pero ese no era realmente el problema o ¿sí?

Ladeo la cabeza respondiendo a la pregunta de Mira.

-Solo necesito hablar con ella. Eso es todo.

Sin embargo a un no entendía por qué se sentía así. Tal vez era cierto que la reacción de Lucy hacia él fuera comprensible en ese momento, pero lo del beso era otra cosa, como era posible que ese sujeto la besara así como a sí, solo recordarlo hacia que se molestara aun más era como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo pero ¿qué?

-Y por qué no vas a su casa. Seguramente debe estar ahí. –dijo Mira interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

–Además –se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla pensando. –Lucy también te está buscando.

El dragón slayer levantó la cabeza, pues al escuchar que la rubia también lo buscaba, le daba la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta a su confusión. Se levantó un poco animado y se fue rápidamente a la casa de Lucy. Juvia quien observó por no decir espiar se acerco a Mira y le sonrió.

-Espero que esto termine bien

-Verás que si, Natsu es despistado pero sedará cuenta y cuando lo haga…

-¡Gray-sama será para mí! –interrumpió Juvia fantaseando con el chico de hielo.

-Iba a decir que Natsu volvería a ser el mismo, jejeje.

Cana, al oír la conversación, comenzó a ver sus cartas y cuando sacó una de ellas, sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que por eso nuestro Natsu está así –dijo mientras miraba detenidamente la carta. En su cara demostraba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yosh! ¡Esto es por la nueva pareja! –gritó para después comenzar a beber. Confundiendo más a los magos de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy se encontraba en la sala de su casa, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer, ya que después de leer la carta y de analizar en la situación en la que estaba, era claro que no iba a dejar Fairy tail y a sus amigos. Tendría que buscar la forma de salir de esta sin ayuda pues no quería que el gremio se viera involucrado.

Pensó detenidamente en el trato que se mencionaba en la carta pero no recordaba haber hecho ningún acuerdo, o sería que…

Recordó claramente cuando lo enfrentó y lo que le dijo aquella vez cuando fue a verlo sobre ya no tenerle miedo y dejar que interrumpiera en su vida.

-Realmente será cierto lo que dice esta carta –se dijo así misma. Ya que pensándolo bien podría ser una mal broma pero, ¿quién sería capaz de hacer algo así? No sabía de nadie que la odiara o que siquiera le cayera mal ¿y entonces?

Al no encontrar respuesta, la rubia se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a escribirle una carta a su madre como siempre, contándole lo que apenas había sucedido y preguntándole si realmente era cierto lo que su padre escribía en ella.

Terminó de escribir, y la guardó con las demás pues sabía que no tendría respuesta. Quiso dejar de lado el asunto de la carta por un momento, pero su mente pensaba una y otra vez en el asunto. Tantas vueltas le dio al asunto que en un momento imaginó lo que sucedería si aceptaba la orden de su padre. Tendría que olvidar todo referente al gremio, dejaría a sus amigos, la posibilidad de escribir un libro se vendría abajo, no realizaría misiones con su equipo.

No, realmente no quería eso. Se levantó aun con las imágenes en su mente hasta que apareció la imagen del dragón slayer.

-¡Natsu! – dijo sorprendiéndose, pues recordó que tenía que hablar con él, olvidándose por un momento en el dilema en que se encontraba y tirando la carta en el suelo.

La maga estelar, buscó la mejor forma de explicar al chico lo que había sucedido en aquel momento, tenía que encontrar las palabras exactas para que la entendiera y no hubieran malos entendidos. Después de pensar por unos minutos, suspiro pues no encontraba cono decirle o siquiera empezar.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé –dijo sin más soltando un suspiro

-¿Qué será difícil Lucy? – dijo un voz.

-Explicarle a Natsu

-Explicarme ¿Qué? –dijo el chico entrando por la ventana.

-Lo de…

-¡¿Natsu? –Exclamó Lucy sorprendiéndose – ¡Te he dicho que no entres por la ventana! –gritó furiosa.

-Sí, si lo que digas –mencionó el chico restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mira me dijo que querías hablar con migo, por eso vine. –dijo, con toda naturalidad pero seco en su tono de voz.

Lucy al notarlo, supuso que aun estaba molesto por lo que decidió hablar.

-Natsu yo…-comenzó a decir Lucy. Era ahora o nunca.

-Perdóname Lucy –dijo repentinamente el pelirrosa agachando la cabeza mientras ocultaba la mirada con su cabello, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Por qué?... Natsu, yo debería decir eso no tú –respondió Lucy aun más confundida.

- Por no protegerte, deje que te hicieran cosas malas Lucy.

La chica no supo que decir, si Natsu se sentía así era por su culpa, y ahora podía ver como la culpa lo tenía mal.

-Natsu, no es tu culpa. Si no mía por no ser más fuerte y depender de ti y los demás –comenzó a decir. Sabía que era cierto, siempre alguien tenía que salvarla.

Comenzó a llorar. Natsu al escucharla levantó la mirada y al verla así, se sintió aun mas peor de lo que ya estaba. No le gustaba verla así, por lo que avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó. Un abrazo tan cálido y protector que hizo que Lucy llorara más, aferrándose al chico, sacando todas aquellas emociones que no pudo demostrar en aquel momento.

Durante el llanto de la maga estelar, Natsu no dijo nada solo esperó a que se tranquilizara para hablar. Surgió otro sentimiento desconocido para él, uno que no comprendía, pero que no le importó ya que por ahora estaba bien lo que sucedía.

Lucy se separó de Natsu cuando comenzó a calmarse y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Perdón Natsu, no quise… -decía aun entre sollozos.

-Está bien –contestó dándole una sonrisa.

Lucy sintió arder sus mejillas ante la sonrisa del chico, provocando que se sonrojara, rápidamente ladeo la cabeza para evitar que se diera cuenta pero era inútil. Él había dado cuenta.

-Lucy ¿Te sientes bien? –dijo acercándose y poniendo un mano en la frente de la chica. -No tienes fiebre

La maga estelar se sonrojo aun más y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! –gritó, tratando de desaparecer su rubor, mientras el pelirrosa sonreía nuevamente.

Después del pequeño incidente, Lucy se calmo y respiró profundamente. Comenzó a hablar nuevamente y le explicó a Natsu tranquilamente sobre la reacción que tuvo con él y lo del beso, ocasionando miles de preguntas por parte del chico.

-Por eso el primer beso de una chica es muy importante. Debe ser especial y con la persona que amas. Si así debió ser. –suspiro, ¿a caso hoy es el día de los suspiros –pensó al contar todos los suspiros del día.

-Mmmm –pronunció el chico, pensando todo lo que Lucy le había explicado.

La rubia al ver su expresión concluyó que no había entendido nada. Al fin y al cabo era Natsu.

-¡Quieres decir que ese fue tu primer beso! –gritó al procesar la información.

La chica se sonrojo rápidamente ante el comentario y de un movimiento rápido colocó sus manos en la boca del chico para que dejara de decir cosas.

-¡Pero no tienes que gritarlo! –le recriminó enojada.

-Lo siento –alcanzó a decir.

-Claro, te sorprende señor experto. –Le dijo –Supongo que sí.

El dragón slayer volvió a meditar las cosas por un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oye Lucy

-Dime

Sabía que no sería bueno lo que dijera.

-¿Qué se siente besar? –preguntó inocente mientras se acercaba a ella.

Lucy solo le apareció un gotita en la cabeza en señal de no lo puedo creer. Cuando vio que se acercaba hacia ella, rápidamente se alejo de él y le dio la espalda.

-Bueno un beso se siente… -Comenzó a decir sin saber cómo explicárselo y sin voltear a verlo.

El chico se consterno e iba a decir algo cuando notó una hoja arrugada en el suelo. La levantó, la desarrugó y comenzó a leerla. Lucy parecía no encontrar las palabras para explicarle a Natsu lo de un beso, volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al verlo con la carta. Rápidamente se la arrebato de las manos y le volvió a dar la espalda.

-Lucy…

-No digas nada. –dijo repentinamente.

La chica se recriminó mentalmente. No podía creer que de todas las personas del mundo fuera Natsu el que haya leído la carta.

-Lucy, que significa eso –volvió a decir. La rubia no quería hablar, pero si no lo hacía ella…

-Yo…

Natsu al no recibir una respuesta, volteo a la chica y la tomó por los hombros algo molesto.

-Dime que no es verdad lo que dice esa carta.-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La maga estelar no supo que decir solo desvió la mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos.

-¡Lucy!

El dragón slayer perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y comenzó a zarandearla para que reaccionara y le diera una respuesta. La chica no contestó y nuevamente comenzaron a caer lágrimas.

El chico al ver su reacción, la soltó y se recriminó así mismo.

-¡Soy un estúpido! –se dijo. Para después irse por la ventana dejando a Lucy sola.

Lucy maldijo la hora en que llegó la carta a su vida para después destruirla y arrojarla fuera de su vista. Ahora si las cosas se habían complicado. Sabría que Natsu no se quedaría callado y le contaría al gremio entero lo de su problema.

Se levantó y fue a buscarlo antes de que todo Fairy tail se involucrara, solo esperaba encontrarlo a tiempo.

El dragó slayer caminaba sin rumbo fijo por la calles de Magnolia pensando ahora en la carta, pues lo que leyó no le agradó para nada y menos si eso significara que Lucy se fuera para siempre. Dio un golpe con su puño en uno de los muros el recordar lo que había leído.

___Lucy Heartfilia__-sama_

_Perdone que dicha noticia se le informe de esta manera, debido a problemas que hemos tenido últimamente, se nos es imposible ir personalmente a anunciarle lo siguiente:_

_Debido a que es la única hija y descendiente de la familia Heartfilia. Su padre ha decido que ha llegado la hora de cumplir con el acuerdo hecho hace años. Por lo que tendrá que regresar a casa lo más pronto posible para arreglar los preparativos necesarios pues según el acuerdo, deberá casarse en determinada fecha con la persona escogida por su padre. _

_Tal vez sea demasiado pronto, pero tendrá una semana para regresar. De lo contrario, el mismo señor Heartfilia vendrá por usted._

_Atentamente:_

_los humildes servidores de la familia Heartfilia._

-¡Maldición! –dijo aun molesto. –Se supone que Lucy ya se había arreglado con su padre. –volvió a decir mientras volvía a golpear la pared nuevamente.

-¡¿Y entonces? –gritó asustando a la gente que pasaba por el lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gremio, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana y Gray discutían o más bien apostaban como terminaría el asunto de Lucy y Natsu llamando al caso "derritiendo tu corazón" pues según Mira, era lo que tendría que hacer el dragón slayer cuando se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la maga estelar.

-Yo digo, que acabarán así –dijo Mira mientras empezaba a fantasear

_-Lucy, hay algo que quiero decirte._

_-Dime Natsu, de que se trata_

_El chico se acerco a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca…_

_-Te amo Lucy.-dijo sonrojándose._

_La chica al escuchar eso, se abrazó del chico feliz_

_-Yo también te amo Natsu._

_Después de eso se dieron un beso, tierno y largo._

Mira se sonrojo y puso sus manos en su cara alegre por lo que podía suceder.

-Mira, no creo que pase algo así, yo pienso que sería de esta forma. –aseguró la maga de agua. Escucha…

_-Natsu, ese beso no significó nada para mí. Además Gray no me interesa._

_-Lo dices en serio Lucy_

_-Sí, Gray solo es un amigo y le pertenece a Juvia. _

_-Eso quiere decir que…_

_-Si Natsu, te amo y quiero que el único que me bese seas tú._

_El dragón slayer se acercó lentamente hacia la chica, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y en un momento mágico ambos magos se besaban con ternura y pasión que llegó a otro nivel._

-Espera un momento Juvia, ¿Qué es eso de no me interesa Gray? –dijo el mago de hielo.

-Juvia solo dice lo puede pasar Gray-sama. Además estaba en la mejor parte –dijo recordando en lo que se había quedado.

-Realmente ¿creen que será a si? –mencionó Gray.

-Y cómo crees que sería entonces chico nudista –preguntó Kana para después beber.

-Bueno conociendo a ese flamita descerebrado sería algo como…

_-Lucy, fui un idiota el enojarme contigo, todo por un estúpido beso sin importancia. Por eso yo quiero decirte que…_

_-Natsu…_

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por la representación que hacia el chico Fullbuster pues realmente era como si fuese Natsu el que lo decía esas palabras, por lo que dejaron que continuara.

_El chico pelirrosa se acercó _a Lucy y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella le dijo cosas al oído haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara de sobremanera

_-Así que… ¿qué dices Lucy? ¿Aceptas?_

_-Natsu yo,,, Claro _

_-Entonces vamos, o si no seremos los últimos en llegar._

_-¿Eh? –dijo confundida._

_-Aceptaste, no te puedes negar. Vamos tenemos que ir a la misión._

-¡¿Qué? –dijeron todas en coro.

-Gray-sama, no es muy bueno para imaginar escenas románticas.

-Tienes razón Juvia –dijo Mira con una gotita en su cabeza.

Cana solo se limitó a reír por las estupideces que podría llegar a decir el mago de hielo.

-Kana, aun no dices como seria tu versión –dijo Mira.

-Mmm veamos podría ser así…

Todos escucharon con atención y cuando apenas iba por la mitad de la historia, todos la callaron, debido a que de los 4 relatos, la de Kana era la peor todo empezaba y terminaba con la bebida.

Ante esto Cana, sacó sus cartas y les enseñó la que momento atrás había visto.

-No importa como suceda, lo importante es que terminará así – aseguró mientras les daba la carta.

No dijeron nada, pues tendrían que esperas a que sucediera, pero eso no quitaba la idea de la apuesta que los cuatro magos realizarían en el plan "derritiendo tu corazón". Acordaron la cantidad a postar, y propusieron por escrito como pensaba cada uno que terminaría la situación de los magos, para que posteriormente cuando todo terminara declararan al ganador.

-Con esto se hará oficial la apuesta –dijo Mira al terminar de poner su firma en el contrato hecho.

-Ahora es cuestión del destino –comentó la maga de agua.

-Bien que lo decida el destino entonces –mencionó Gray.

Todos asintieron en forma de respuesta. Mira guardó las hojas y los demás magos continuaron con sus labores.

Momentos después, Lucy llegó al gremio sofocada pues se notaba que había estado corriendo. La rubia respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar el aliento pero antes de recuperarlo, volteo a todas partes buscando al chico.

-¿Donde está Natsu? –preguntó dejando a todos desconcertados. Pues en la cara de la maga estelar se denotaba angustia que no pasó desapercibida por los magos de Fairy Tail.

Cana, al ver a la chica, sacó otra de sus cartas mostrando una cara preocupada.

-Al parecer las cosas no serán como predije –dijo mientras observaba como Lucy iba a la barra.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap de esta historia tanto como a mí. Al parecer las cosas van mal para Lucy y Natsu (que mala soy jajaja). No puedo creer que Mira y los demás hayan apostado! Jejeje, espero y gane el que mejor haya imaginado el final de esta pareja.**

**En fin, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (buenos, malos, dudas, aclaraciones, recomendaciones, reclamos etc), pues me ayudaran a mejorar.**

**Sin más por el momento…**

**Tsugi made! **

**(Hasta la próxima)**


	3. Chapter 3 Sentimientos

**Hi mina!**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que les esté gustando esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a…**

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia**: me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y gracias por comentar.

**Azulkg: **que bien que te esté gustando la historia, y no te preocupes por lo de Rave Master, no me afecta, al contrario me dan más ganas de seguir viéndolo jajajaja, espero llegar pronto a ese cap.

**SakuraHaruno-624:** pensé lo mismo cuando lo leí nuevamente, creo que me gusta demasiado el drama jejeje (nótese mi sarcasmo), trataré de ponerle más humor y romance, alguna idea?, espero que pueda hacerlo si no tendré que cambiar el género humor a drama XD, gracias por comentar, de verdad me alegra mucho. Estuve pensando en lo del humor y eso y se me ocurrió otra historia que estoy empezando a escribir, espero que te guste cuando la publique. XD

**Guest: **sip continuare con esta historia gracias a sus comentarios y sobre todo apoyo por parte de ustedes para seguir con el fic.

**Creo que es todo por el momento pero antes…**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran no se qué cosas haría con esa serie (si saben a lo que me refiero) ya habrían parejitas jejeje ay! Pero es del gran **Hiro Mashima**

**Ahora si a leer **

* * *

Capítulo III

"Sentimientos"

_Una ayuda nunca está demás…_

* * *

Lucy se apresuró a llegar a la barra pues su única esperanza era Mira, ya que siempre sabía donde se encontraban cada uno de los magos, o por lo menos sabría donde encontrarlos.

-¿Sabes dónde está Natsu?

-Lucy, ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la Strauss realmente confundida.

-¿Sí? O ¿No? –dijo exaltada, sorprendiendo a casi medio gremio. Pues su mirada era parecida a la de Erza cando se enfadaba.

Mira ladeo la cabeza en negación haciendo que la rubia golpeara la barra en señal de frustración y apareciendo una gotita en su cabeza, por la reacción de la chica.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –gritó, para después irse del lugar a buscar nuevamente al chico.

Algunos del gremio, solo se limitaron a compadecer a Natsu, pues cuando Lucy se molestaba era peor que la misma Erza. Gray al ver la situación, decidió ir a buscar a ambos chicos, pues a su parecer, si esos dos tenían problemas tendría que intervenir, claro olvidando la apuesta.

Juvia, al percatarse de la actitud del mago, comenzó a seguirlo a escondidas para asegurarse de que su rival de amores no fuera a cambiar de opinión y terminara por quitarle a su Gray-sama o por lo menos eso imaginó.

Mira al verlos, comenzó a reír, ya que todo le resultaba gracioso sin mencionar que también le daba un poco de curiosidad lo que sucedía, sin embargo, tendría que esperar a ver como terminarían las cosas.

Mientras tanto, Happy, Charlie y Wendy quienes fueron a una misión juntos, regresaban felizmente, pues su trabajo lo habían realizado a la perfección sin necesitar ayuda de algún miembro del gremio.

-Happy, ahora si nos vas a decir la razón por la que aceptaste ir con nosotras a una misión sin Natsu-san

-¡Aye!, fue por que Natsu tiene asuntos que resolver

-Asuntos… ¿Qué clase de asuntos? –quiso saber la maga de viento.

-Wendy, no es bueno meterse en los asuntos de los demás. –intervino Charlie.

-Lo siento, Charlie. Happy olvida lo que dije sí.

-No importa, además no creo que Natsu se importe.

-Mmm… podría ser que ¿se pelearon?

-No exactamente, Natsu está confundido.

-¿Confundido? –dijo, la peli azul, aumentando más su curiosidad.

-Vaya, que sorpresa. –dijo Charlie. –Ese chico es todo un caos.

-Charlie, no deberías de decir esas cosas.

-Happy y porqué está ¿confundido?

El gato se les acercó y con una señal hizo que la chica se agachara a su altura para poder decirle.

–Verán…

Wendy al escuchar lo que sucedía, se puso roja al pensar siquiera esa posibilidad.

-Natsu-san y Lucy-san, no lo puedo creer.

-¡Aye! Por eso Natsu está confundido, aun no se ha dado cuenta.

-Tanto alboroto por eso. –dijo Charlie, pues para ella todo ese asunto era tonto.

-¡¿Qué dices? –Exclamó –eso es muy importante Charlie, el amor es algo muy hermoso, pero jamás creí que…bueno me refiero a que…tu sabes ellos son amigos y… yo…yo no vi otra cosa que amistad entre ellos…

-Eso es cierto, pero conozco a Natsu y sé que le gusssta, le gusssta –dijo con su típica pose.

-Que infantil. –replicó la gata blanca.

-¡Bien! entonces yo ayudaré.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Wendy pero que dices! –mencionó.

-Seré como Cupido, ayudare a Lucy-san y a Natsu-san, para que estén juntos. Charlie tú también me ayudaras ¿cierto?

-Eh!...bueno yo… si no hay otra opción –dijo resignada, sabía que esto no seria bueno

-Tú también ¿verdad Happy? –preguntó Wendy entusiasmada.

-¡Aye!

-Bien este será el equipo "Atrapándote en mis redes"

-A caso… ¿somos arañas? –preguntó Happy

-No, pero es una forma de decirlo.

Happy se imaginó a lo que se refería Wendy con esas palabras, imaginándose cosas que ni al caso, pero que le gustó pues se le iluminaron los ojos como si estuviese encantado.

-Me parece bien ¡Aye!

-Tonto, no entendiste, pero en fin y ¿qué se supone que haremos?

-Bueno no había pensado en eso jejeje.

-Genial –suspiro Charlie.

-Por qué no hacemos esto… -dijo Wendy explicándoles el plan que tenía en mente.

* * *

Lucy quien aun estaba molesta, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad buscando al pelirrosado sin tener suerte, horas después volvió al gremio esperando encontrarlo, pero al no verlo se dirigió a su casa pues ya estaba demasiado cansada para seguir buscándolo.

Durante el camino, maldijo miles de veces al dragón slayer.

-¿Porqué tuvo que pasar esto? De todas las personas que existen porque tuvo que ser Natsu el que leyera la carta. –se dijo así misma

-Lucy-san –dijo repentinamente una voz, haciendo que la chica dejara de pensar más maldiciones.

-¿Eh? Wendy…

-Hola. –sonrió.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas sola?, ¿donde está Charlie?

-Es una larga historia…

-Bueno, entremos ya me dirás luego lo que sucedió, sí

Wendy agradeció a Lucy y entró justo después de ella. Al entrar la maga estelar suspiró, pues al recordar lo que había sucedido horas atrás, hacia que se sintiera mal. La dragón slayer al notar el cambio de su amiga, decidió en poner en acción su plan.

-Oye Lucy, puedo preguntarte algo.

La rubia asintió, esperando su pregunta.

-Bueno yo quería saber…bueno yo… Lucy ¿qué se siente besar?

La maga estelar se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, era su imaginación o estaba viviendo un deja vu.

-Wendy, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-Yo… como decirlo… bueno Charlie me lo preguntó pero…no supe que decirle.

-Y Charlie ¿para qué quiere saberlo? Acaso será qué…

-No, Lucy no es lo que te imaginas. –se apresuró a decir la maga.

-Solo es una pregunta, es que yo…como decirlo… -comenzó a titubear.

-No me digas que te gusta alguien Wendy. –dijo la rubia adivinando lo que era más obvio, o al menos eso quiso pensar.

La peli azul, dudosa no supo que decir, pues al parecer su plan no estaba funcionando.

-No, no es eso, bueno es que leí un libro…si un libro de romance y pues…

-Quieres saber que se siente un beso cuando se lo das al chico que te gusta o del que estas enamorada.

-Sí eso es, y hablando de eso. ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?

Al oír eso, la chica se sonrojo a todo lo que daba sin razón alguna ya que aquella pregunta no lo esperaba.

-Claro que no, cuando se trata de chicos yo… yo no sé como tratarlos.

Al notar su reacción, Wendy dio una pequeña sonrisa, Lucy había caído en la trampa.

-Mmmm… pero convives con muchos en el gremio. –mencionó pensativa.

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-Pero al menos uno de ellos debe parecerte interesante

-No lo creo.

Las cosas se habían ido por caminos diferentes, lo que empezó con una simple pregunta terminó en todo interrogatorio.

-Esta Loki, se que él te quiere mucho –dijo la chica, esperando ver su reacción.

-Es un mujeriego, además es mi espíritu. –sentenció la maga estelar. – ¿porque todos piensan lo mismo?

-No lo sé, pero que tal Gray, es muy lindo e inteligente.

-Gray… no lo creo, es nudista y aparte le pertenece a Juvia

-También está Gajeel, es fuerte y…

-Wendy…

-Lo siento Gajeel no era buena opción jejeje.

-Y qué tal Natsu, se ven que están muy unidos. –aseguró la peli azul.

-Natsu…

Al escuchar a Lucy, Wendy sonrió al parecer su plan no era malo después de todo por lo que continuó.

-¿Qué opinas de él? Lucy

La maga estelar, no supo que decir, miles de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza y todos referente a la estúpida carta y la reacción que tuvo el chico. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no entendía por qué había reaccionado así, y por qué ahora ella se sentía tan mal.

-Lucy estas bien…-dijo de repente la chica.

-Perdón Wendy solo pensaba.

-¿En Natsu? –preguntó.

-No, claro que no

-Y que piensas de él entonces

-Bueno es algo difícil de decir… Natsu es…

No supo que decir, jamás lo había pensado estaba claro que era su amigo y compañero de equipo sin embargo, había en ella una inquietud que le hacía dudar sobre su relación con él. Pero que era realmente Natsu para ella

-Él es mi amigo y…mi compañero de equipo.

-¿Solo eso?

-Bueno yo…

-Sabes Lucy, creo que Natsu es más que un amigo para ti, de eso me he dado cuenta en el tiempo que he estado con ustedes.

-Wendy, te equivocas, yo solo veo a Natsu como a un amigo, solo eso.

-¿Me pregunto si es así? –mencionó la dragón slayer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A eso, cuando no queremos darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos hacia otra persona, siempre colocamos barreras inconscientes para protegernos, sin embargo cuando sucede algún hecho que pueda por lo más mínimo romperlas, surgen aquellos sentimientos y es cuando nos encontramos confundidos y sobre todo cuando dudamos, pero a veces eso es bueno porque así descubres lo que realmente deseas. Al menos eso pienso.

La maga de viento al ver como su amiga pensativa, decidió regresar a casa, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa Charlie debe estar esperándome. Adió Lucy-san.

-Nos vemos mañana, ten cuidado de regreso a casa.

La maga estelar se recostó en su cama pensando en lo que le había dicho Wendy.

-Ahora estoy más confundida que antes –dijo para sí misma antes de quedarse dormida.

Por otra parte, Natsu se encontraba en el pasillo de la casa de Lucy escondido, ya que después de haber hecho su "berrinche como niño pequeño" decidió hablar nuevamente con la chica para aclarar lo de la carta sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo debido a que ella llegó con Wendy por lo que tuvo que esperar a que esta se fuera, escuchando toda la conversación, haciendo que pensara mejor las cosas y yéndose del lugar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Wendy y Charlie se dirigieron al gremio a averiguar si su plan había funcionado. Al llegar como si fueran espías comenzaron a vigilar todo lo que la rubia hacia o decía despertando la curiosidad de Gray.

Wendy seguía cada movimiento de la rubia, mientras Charlie anotaba estrategias que podían ayudar a la pequeña.

-Parece que no funcionó Charlie.

-Es demasiado pronto para eso, debes tener paciencia.

-Tienes razón… -suspiró.

-Esperar para qué –preguntó de repente Gray asustando a la chica.

-Yo… no se dé que me hablas…jejejeje

-Ah sí, entonces porque has estado espiando a Lucy eh

-Lucy-san…no deben ser imaginaciones tuyas

Gray, la miró de una manera amenazadora que la chica no pudo aguantar más.

-Gomenasai, gomenasai, no era mi intención era para una buena causa lo juro yo… yo solo quería ayudar.

-Vaya, no aguantas nada Wendy.

-Gomenasai…

-Y bien… -dijo Gray esperando una respuesta.

La dragón slayer procedió a contarle a Gray lo que sucedía y acerca de su idea. El chico de hielo solo escuchaba atento y serio, cuando la chica terminó su explicación, hubo un silencio largo, Wendy creyó que el Fullbuster la regañaría por meterse en asuntos de otras personas como le había dicho Charlie y lo notó ya que el mago solo se cruzó de manos y cerró los ojos por un momento meditando la situación.

-Gray, gomenasai yo no…

-No digas más Wendy

-Vaya alguien sensato –dijo Charlie.

-Pero…

Repentinamente Gray saco un papel de la nada y se lo entregó a la maga.

-Firma esto y todo estará arreglado.

-¿Eh? Qué es esto –dijo viendo que eran demasiados papeles

Charlie le arrebató las hojas para ver de qué se trataba y al leerlas.

-Qué pasa Charlie, es ¿algo malo?

-Y yo que creí que eras más maduro, pero que puedo esperar de estos. –replicó molesta la gata blanca.

-Si, como sea, Wendy solo firma. –dijo gray, entregándole las hojas.

-Veamos, ¿aquí, verdad? –preguntó

Gray le contesto, y la pequeña maga firmó.

-Ahora ven para presentarte a los demás. –dijo señalando hacia la barra. La chica caminó hasta donde se encontraba Mirajane y el chico de hielo le entregó a la Strauss el contrato.

-Parece que tenemos otra apostadora. –dijo Gray.

-Me parece bien, haber veamos.

Wendy sin entender aun que es lo que había firmado, escuchó atentamente lo que mira le decía.

-Yo Wendy Marvel acepto las condiciones para participar en el sano juego llamado "derritiendo tu corazón" -comenzó a decir Mira. Wendy sorprendida intervino.

-Esperen, que apuesta y que es eso de "derritiendo tu corazón".

Mira comenzó a explicarle a la maga de que se trataba, la chica solo asentía con la cabeza, pues lo que ellos trataban de hacer era similar a lo que ella, Happy y Charlie hacían pero con la diferencia de que ellos no estaban interfiriendo, solo lo dejaban a la suerte como un juego de azar.

-Mmmm ya veo

-No lo puedo creer, hasta donde son capaces de llegar. –mencionó Charlie molesta.

-Sucede algo Wendy. –preguntó la Strauss.

-Bueno es que esto no…me parece bien esto… bueno… yo creo que…

Charlie por un momento se alegró ya que al ver la reacción de su amiga creyó que desistiría de hacer algo así. Gray y Mira solo la miraban.

-Es que me gusta más "atrapándote en mis redes"

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamó la exceed –creí que…que

-¿Sucede algo Charlie? –preguntó extrañada.

-Olvídalo, no era nada.

Después de aquello, Wendy estaba más que decidida a seguir con su plan o de lo contrario perdería la apuesta.

Por otra parte, Natsu y Happy se encontraban de camino al gremio, el gato pensó que sería buena idea poner en marcha su plan así que comenzó a hacer una conversación normal buscando la oportunidad para actuar.

-Oye Natsu, porque no vamos a la casa de Lucy para sorprenderla

-Hoy no tengo muchas ganas que digamos Happy

-Pero a ti te gusta mucho su casa

-Sí pero ahora no es el momento

-Y porque no es el momento.

-Por qué… _ella está pensando en irse_ –pensó el chico.

-Has estado sin ánimo en estos días, que te pasa Natsu

-Nada, no es nada Happy.

-Si no es nada vayamos a la casa de Lucy en vez de ir al gremio.

Repentinamente el chico dejó de caminar

-¿Natsu?

-Oye Happy, que es lo que sientes cuando algo te gusta

El exceed al oír aquello, y suponiendo a que se debía aquella pregunta, continuo con su plan.

-Cuando algo me gusta como el pescado por ejemplo, tengo la necesidad de tenerlo entre mis manos, de verlo, nunca separarme de él y sobre todo hace que mi corazón lata más rápido con solo estar cerca de eso.

-Mmmm

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada Happy

El gato satisfecho por la acción realizada, comenzó a reírse de forma malvada pues Natsu creyó todo lo que le había dicho, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero aun tenia la pregunta en la mente, ¿ya habría leído la carta?

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que les guste** **este capítulo, jejeje. Ahora Wendy también participara en la apuesta, ¿quién ganará? **

**Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, mmm se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios (buenos, malos, dudas, aclaraciones, reclamos) creoque ya lo había dicho anteriormente jejeje XD.**

**Aprovecho también para promocionar mi nueva historia llamada "Personalidades a la vista" es un NxL, es decir otra de mis locas historias.**

**Bueno sin más por el momento**

**Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)**


	4. Chapter 4 Esperanzas

**Hi mina!**

**Espero que estén bien, les pido una grande disculpa a todos por hacerlos esperar para leer la continuación de esta historia pero por exceso de pago no tenia internet jejeje Gomene.**

**Me alegra que les esté gustando como va la historia por eso quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios empezando por:**

**Paola: si, todavía faltan unos capítulos para terminar la historia y habrán muchas más sorpresas**

**Azulkg****: qué bueno que te está gustando la historia y gracias por el apoyo para seguir continuando.**

**EmiAnime25****: gracias, espero que te guste este cap también.**

**Cata'C****: si abra de eso tal vez en este cap o en el próximo.**

**L'Muk****: Claro que continuare con la historia jejeje y espero que también te gusten los demás capítulos. XD**

**Bueno sin más por el momento…**

**Les dejo leer pero antes…**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran no se qué cosas haría con esa serie (si saben a lo que me refiero) ya habrían parejitas jejeje ay! Pero es del gran **Hiro Mashima**

**Ahora si a leer…**

* * *

Capítulo IV

"Esperanzas"

Todo puede cambiar… ¿Cierto?

* * *

Después de que Happy dio marcha a su plan, él y Natsu llegaron al gremio saludando a los chicos como siempre, pues al parecer el dragón slayer parecía menos confundido que otros días o eso aparentaba.

Mira al verlos llegar solo les dedico una sonrisa como siempre y teniendo la curiosidad de saber como andaban las cosas entre Lucy y el pelirrosado comenzó a hacer una plática normal.

-Hola chicos

-Hola –dijo Happy acercándose a ella seguido de Natsu quien se sentó como siempre en la barra para variar

-Últimamente no han hecho una misión –comentó la Strauss.

-¡Aye! Es verdad desde la última misión no hemos tomado ningún trabajo, Natsu ¿porqué no hacemos uno ahora?

-Happy ahora no quiero hacer ningún trabajo.

-¿Pero porqué?

-No quiero, además tengo algo más importante que hacer.

-Y… ¿se puede saber qué es? –quiso saber Mira al notar que el chico estaba serio lo cual era raro.

-Solo algo importante, así que me voy Happy nos vemos después –dijo para después salir corriendo.

Mira y Happy se extrañaron un poco aunque en su interior sonreían triunfantes pues algo pasaría ese día.

El dragón slayer después de salir corriendo del gremio detuvo su impulso y comenzó a caminar primero sin rumbo y finalmente tomar camino a casa de Lucy pues había cosas que aclarar.

Durante su trayectoria, el chico no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras que su compañero le había dicho y que aun seguían resonado en su cabeza una y otra vez. Comenzó a recordar varias situaciones con la maga estelar que le hicieron gracia, más cuando fueron a su primera misión juntos.

Dio una pequeña risa cuando llegó a su mente las imágenes de Lucy sonrojándose por tonterías como Happy las llamaba pero que sin duda, eran únicas ya que las mayoría de ellas él había tenido el privilegió de verlas.

Sus pensamientos acerca de la chica comenzaron a tener otro significado ya que lo que más recordaba era que se sentía bien a su lado y que las cosas no eran las mismas si no estaba y eso lo sabía bien inclusive hasta Happy lo había dicho.

De repente el chico paró en seco al darse cuenta de algo.

-Si es cierto lo que Happy dice entonces yo… –se dijo así mismo un poco sorprendido. –Me gusta… a mí me gusta… –Comenzó con dificultad pues lo que iba a decir era algo que jamás pensó que llegaría a pasar. –Me gusta Lucy –mencionó al fin sintiéndose extraño y algo desconcertado.

Volvió a repetirlo una vez más pero ahora más seguro pues estaba convencido de que así era.

-Me gustas Lucy –dijo otra vez pero más emocionado haciendo que las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaran viendo, lo cual no le importó.

* * *

Mientras tanto la maga estelar se encontraba en su casa realizando pendientes sin dejar de pensar en aquel dichoso asunto que la traía loca como era posible que una simple carta arruinara gran parte de su vida.

Se sentó a descansar un poco y a pensar bien las cosas pues hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de las incoherencias de la carta.

-Los humildes servidores de la familia Heartfilia –dijo recordando quién o quienes firmaban la carta. Lo cual le resultó extraño.

Comenzó a pensar en más posibilidades y opciones acerca del asunto pero por más que le daba vueltas, no lograba entender nada.

-Tal vez sea cierto y dentro de poco tenga que irme –se dijo así misma. –Eso quiere decir que solo tengo a lo mucho cuatro días para decidir qué hacer –Suspiró, ya que el tiempo no era mucho.

Lucy continuó con sus actividades normales esperando distraerse un poco por lo que decidió escribir su novela ya que la había descuidado por varios días.

Se sentó en su escritorio y abrió la ventana para sentir la brisa pues ese día era caluroso, se acomodó y cuando estaba a punto de escribir fue interrumpida por un ruido que provenía de afuera.

Molesta por la interrupción decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver qué pasaba y al hacerlo, se llevó una sorpresa ver a Natsu parado frente a su apartamento.

* * *

Por otra parte, Wendy se encontraba en el gremio junto con los chicos de la apuesta para ver como iba la famosa situación.

-Veamos, ¿qué ha pasado en estos días? –dijo Gray mientras le entregaba a Mira la misión que haría por su cuenta.

-Al parecer no mucho, intente averiguarlo esta mañana pero ni Natsu ni Happy dijeron algo en concreto. –mencionó Mira. –Wendy ¿tú sabes algo?

-Sinceramente no desde que hablé con Lucy-san el día de ayer

-Ya veo –respondió la Strauss.

-Juvia tampoco sabe nada aunque tiene mucha curiosidad. –dijo la maga de agua.

-Lo que significa que Cana tampoco sabe algo –afirmó Gray.

Cana quien solo se encontraba bebiendo solo sonrió lo que demostraba que no sabía nada.

-Eso quiere decir que si jejeje –dijo Wendy al momento que tomaba su soda.

-Si quieren información yo se las puedo dar –intervino Happy quién apareció repentinamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres Happy –mencionó Mira sin entender.

-Quieren información acerca de Natsu y Lucy ¿cierto?

Gray al escuchar eso miro a Mira algo serio, Wendy no entendía que pasaba, Juvia al igual que ellos se puso seria y Cana solo observaba a Happy.

-Quieren la información ¿sí o no? –repitió Happy al ver que ninguno de los chicos decía palabra alguna.

-Y ¿de qué tipo es esa información eh? –dijo Gray cambiando su actitud pues tal vez Happy quería chantajearlos.

-Sé que hicieron una apuesta, en pocas palabras sé todo.

-Si sabes todo supongo que a cambio de esa información nosotros debemos darte algo a cambio ¿cierto?

-Gray como puedes decir algo así

-Pero es la verdad Happy y eso que apenas te conozco. –mencionó Wendy apoyando al chico de hielo.

-Eso es verdad –afirmó la Strauss.

Happy al escuchar todas esas palabras comenzó a llorar. –Qué malos son todos ustedes yo no haría algo así.

-Sí, sí como sea vamos suéltalo ¿qué quieres a cambio?

-Si lo pones de esa manera entonces…

-Así que querías algo a cambio después de todo.

-¡Aye!

-Solo espero que esto sea bueno, por lo menos.

-Lo mismo digo.

* * *

Después de que Lucy vio a Natsu por la ventana, rápidamente salió de su apartamento para encontrarse con él y aclarar las cosas antes de que decidiera marcharse. Bajó las escaleras y antes de verlo, suspiro profundo y abrió la puerta.

-Natsu

El dragón slayer al escuchar aquella voz comenzó a sentirse raro, comenzó a sentir aquellas cosas que le había dicho Happy.

-Hola –respondió el chico algo ¿nervioso? Lo cual le resultó extraño a la maga estelar.

-Te estuve buscando para aclarar las cosas… y bueno creo que necesitamos hablar. –dijo sin más esperando una respuesta.

El chico no respondió pero movió la cabeza confirmando que ella tenía razón. Lucy le indicó que entrara pero se negó, la chica algo confundida comenzó a caminar alejándose de él, pues tal vez era mejor no hacerlo en su casa.

Natsu comenzó a seguirla sin decir palabra alguna y en ciertas ocasiones trató de decir algo sin embargo, se detenía por cierta razón. Era cierto que apenas se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no era el momento de darlos a conocer por ahora, no hasta que arreglaran el problema de la carta.

Durante el camino, Lucy recordó la conversación que había tenido con la pequeña Wendy aunque no entendía bien porque había recordado aquello justamente ahora. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al rio donde siempre pescaban junto a Happy. De repente, el dragón slayer cambió su actitud y decidió hablar primero.

-Lucy ¿te irás? –dijo repentinamente.

-Aún no lo sé, aunque… –dudó por unos momentos pues no sabía que contestar.

El dragón slayer al verla, sabía que no quería irse lo cual le agradó ya que ahora definitivamente no dejaría que se fuera.

-Y que has pensado entonces, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con los demás chicos.

Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras pues nunca imaginó a un Natsu tan comprensivo ¿por qué su cambio tan repentino?

-Lo sé. –dijo para después recargarse en un árbol cercano. –Aunque no estoy muy segura de que sea cierto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé muy bien pero creo que existe una posibilidad de salir de esto. –explicó al chico observando su actitud. –Solo te pido que no lo menciones a nadie y menos a los chicos. No quiero que se involucren esta vez.

-Pero Lucy…

-Solo promételo ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok pero si esto no se soluciona no habrá más remedio que decirle a todos. No podemos permitir que te alejen de Fairy Tail, de mí y de magnolia.

Por un momento la chica sintió como sus mejillas ardían al escuchar del chico la parte de alejarla de él.

-¿qué dijiste? –dijo algo perturbada ¿acaso habría oído bien?

-Que no permitiremos que te alejen de nosotros ¿dije algo malo?

-No, solo creía haber escuchado… olvídalo no es nada. –contestó sin darle importancia estaba claro que había oído mal, todo por la estúpida plática que había tenido con Wendy. –_Ahora ya imagino cosas_ –pensó para después cerrar los ojos.

Natsu la observaba detenidamente, haberle mentido cuando en realidad había dicho lo que oyó le resultó divertido. Continuó mirándola y analizando como es que cada vez sentía más cosas por ella. Sin duda alguna estaba loca por la chica por decirlo de alguna forma.

Lucy abrió los ojos y notó como el chico la miraba de forma sería.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada en especial –contestó de forma natural para después sonreírle.

-Te sientes bien –dijo Lucy al ver su reacción rara.

-Mejor que nunca aunque…

-Dilo

-No creo que sea buena idea

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es algo malo?

-No

-Entonces dilo –insistió la maga estelar.

-Será en otra ocasión –dijo, no muy convencido ya que viéndolo bien esta podría ser su oportunidad.

-Como digas, me voy –mencionó la chica dando la vuelta para regresar a casa.

-Espera Lucy –la detuvo el dragón slayer. Era ahora o nunca.

-Y ahora –se preguntó la maga estelar al notar el cambio repentino del pelirrosado.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa

-¿Qué? –dijo volteando a verlo.

-¿Qué se siente cuando te gusta algo?

Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar aquella pregunta primero que se sentía besar y ahora esto, ¿que se supone que le respondería?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-A eso, ¿Qué sientes cuando algo o alguien te gusta? –dijo concretamente.

-Bueno es diferente cuando te gusta algo o alguien, lo que quiero decir es que cuando te gusta algo quieres tenerlo para ti y buscas la forma de conseguirlo ¿entiendes?

-Diría entonces que es parecido a lo que Happy siente cuando ve un pescado ¿cierto? –afirmó el chico como si no supiese mucho del tema.

-Exactamente –contestó la maga estelar

-¿Y lo otro?

-Lo otro es algo más complicado ya que implican sentimientos, no siempre pero cuando te gusta una persona sientes muchas cosas a la vez.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Veamos sientes ganas de estar con esa persona sin importar lo que suceda –comenzó a explicar detalladamente al chico para que entendiera. – tu corazón comienza a latir rápidamente cuando la vez o inclusive si esta cerca, tienes deseos de protegerla y cuidarla para siempre, pero lo más importante es que implican sentimientos de cariño y amor –terminó de decir esperando a que Natsu hubiese entendido todo, aunque aun no entendía para que quería saber ese tipo de cosas.

-Entonces significa

-Significa que te has enamorado de esa persona, pero ¿por qué querías saberlo? No me digas que hay una niña que te gusta.

Natsu al oír aquello le dedicó otra sonrisa haciendo que Lucy no entendiera nada sin embargo, pronto lo sabría. De repente al Dragneel se le ocurrió una idea.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la chica y cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella se detuvo y la miró.

-Si digo que sí ¿qué harías?

La maga estelar no respondió ya que rápidamente las palabras de Wendy llegaron a su cabeza

_Cuando no queremos darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos hacia otra persona, siempre colocamos barreras inconscientes para protegernos, sin embargo cuando sucede algún hecho que pueda por lo más mínimo romperlas, surgen aquellos sentimientos y es cuando nos encontramos confundidos y sobre todo cuando dudamos, pero a veces eso es bueno porque así descubres lo que realmente deseas. Al menos eso pienso._

-¿Qué haría? Nada supongo –dijo no muy convencida de su respuesta.

¿De verdad no haría algo? Pero se supone que Natsu es su amigo ¿cierto? No tendría que afectarle en lo más mínimo o ¿sí?

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ¿por qué habría de hacer algo? es tu vida no la mía. –dijo aunque en el fondo pensaba diferente.

-Entonces ¿puedo decirte quién es?

El corazón de Lucy comenzó a latir rápidamente al escucharlo ¿acaso sería malo? ¿La conocería? ¿Si fuese así, todo sería igual?

-Si no tengo inconvenientes

-Bien ella es…mejor dicho cuando estoy cerca de ella yo…

-Sientes todo lo que te acabo de decir –intervino rápidamente ya que no quería saber por el momento los sentimientos del dragón slayer.

-Pero aun no he dicho nada

-No importa, ahora entiendo el porqué de todas esas preguntas

-De que estás hablando

-Primero llegas a mi casa y me preguntas ¿Qué se siente besar? Y ahora ¿que sientes cuando te gusta algo? ¡Es demasiado obvio!

-¿Qué? –dijo Natsu sorprendido al parecer su plan no había funcionado y ahora Lucy había confundido las cosas.

-Como sea si ya no tienes más que decirme me voy, nos vemos luego.

La maga estelar comenzó a caminar apresurando el paso cuando sintió que Natsu la tomaba de la mano deteniéndola.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora? –dijo molesta por su actitud.

El chico no dijo nada y de un impulso se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído palabras que la dejaron atónita

-La chica que me gusta eres tú Lucy –dijo para después alejarse de ella y marcharse.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gomene por no haber actualizado antes jejeje.**

**En cuanto a promociones, le cambiaré el titulo a mi nueva historia, espero publicarla este fin de semana.**

**Lo de siempre se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo y sin más por el momento**

**Tsugi made! **

**(Hasta la próxima)**


	5. Chapter 5 Ánimos, un plan y sorpresas

**Hi mina!**

**Como han estado? De nuevo aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia XD lamento la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada y lo diré con una sola palabra… escuela **

**Pero bueno me he dado un tiempo (en vez de estar haciendo mi trabajo para entregar) para escribir y como siempre quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios comenzando por:**

**Azulkg: **me alegra mucho que te esté gustando esta historia, si es cierto Natsu le ganó a Lucy en descubrir sus sentimientos porque? Porque toda historia siempre es la chica que se da cuenta primero y dije porque no al revés primero el chico jejeje. Pronto se sabrá lo que pidió Happy pero será hasta el prox cap.

**Kanade Bellamy: **gracias, es bueno saber que te agrada el fic.

**L'Muk: **jejeje si, es más fácil decirlo directo porque luego surgen malos entendidos XD

**Gabe Logan: **sip aun vive el padre de Lucy aunque sea un rato jajaja por lo menos para este fic y qué bueno que te agrade, espero que este capítulo también.

**TheHinata: **jejeje perdón no quise dejarte con las ganas de seguir leyendo, espero y este cap sea de tu agrado.

**Tsuki: **aquí está la continuación y gracias por leer.

* * *

**Ahora si a leer…**

**Pero antes lo mismo de siempre… Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen y blablablá….**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Ánimos, un plan y sorpresas**

* * *

Lucy caminaba por la calles de Magnolia pensando una y otra vez en las palabras que le había dicho Natsu antes de irse, él solo recordarlas hacia que su cuerpo temblara sin razón, tanto que ni ella misma lo entendía.

— ¿Por qué Natsu? —se preguntó a sí misma deteniendo su paso. — ¿Por qué yo?

* * *

Mientras tanto Happy se encontraba feliz en el gremio ya que todos aceptaron sus peticiones a cambio de información, información importante que los chicos necesitaban para ganar la apuesta o por lo menos para sabotear la predicción del otro.

—Vaya, vaya que tonterías —se molesto Charlie al ver como cerraban el trato entre Happy y los demás chicos.

—Hicieron una buena inversión ¡Aye!

— ¡¿Inversión?! Pero si tus demandas fueron exageradas —dijo molesto Gray, mientras los demás solo les escurrían una gotita en la cabeza dando a entender que realmente tenía razón.

El exceed al notar su enojo, se acercó al mago de hielo con un destello en sus ojos lo que significaba que algo tenía en mente.

—Pero tal vez con eso ganes… —comentó con su típica expresión de te gusta pero en otro sentido. —O tal vez gane Mira… ya que ella aprovecharía muy bien esa información.

Al escuchar eso, rápidamente la mente de Gray comenzó a imaginar como Mira les restregaba en su cara que había ganado dedicándoles su típica sonrisa.

—Eso sí que no —reclamó mientras se levantaba de su lugar —Mira reconsideremos la apuesta.

—A que te refieres con reconsiderar Gray

—Acaso quieres salir de esto —mencionó rápidamente Wendy un poco preocupada.

—No me digas que… —trató de decir Cana.

—Gray-sama…

—No es lo que piensan —aseguró el chico. —Me refiero a que aumentemos la cantidad o acaso temen perder.

—Claro que no pero…

—Entonces ¿que dicen?

Todos lo pensaron por unos momentos, si aumentaban la cantidad de la apuesta era arriesgado ya que solo uno sería el ganador sin embargo…

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo —sonrió Cana victoriosa. —Esta apuesta la ganaré.

—Juvia está de acuerdo también Gray-sama

—Mira ¿qué dices?

La Strauss puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y como si estuviese meditando, miró a Gray seriamente con brillo especial que no salió desapercibido por todos dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

—Ok, pero que sea justo.

—Wendy eres la ultima ¿aceptas?

—Etto… Charlie ¿Qué debería hacer? —miro a la exceed esperando una respuesta.

—No creo que deberías es demasiado, además como vamos a…

Charlie no pudo terminar ya que se le ocurrió un plan para que la pequeña ganara.

—Se a lo que te refieres Charlie…

—Entonces ¿no vas a aceptar Wendy? —le preguntó Mira al escuchar las palabras de la exceed.

—Yo…

—Aceptamos —respondió Charlie.

—Pero…

—Nada, Wendy acepta así que con esto se cierra la apuesta.

—En ese caso cambiaremos un poco las reglas ya que ahora implican más cosas, así que si me permiten explicare las nuevas reglas.

Todos comenzaron a prestar atención mientras que Happy solo reía malvadamente.

—Esto de pondrá divertido ¡Aye!

* * *

Lucy con pesar llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en el sofá meditando lo ocurrido, jamás imagino que su amigo y compañero de equipo le dijera eso, simple y sencillamente no podría ser. Cerró los ojos por un momento y comenzó a recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasó con el pelirrosado y de todas esas veces que fue salvada por él.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba.

—Natsu solo es mi amigo además yo no…yo no siento lo mismo.

Se levantó y comenzó a distraerse haciendo cualquier cosa para no pensar en eso o más bien en él.

Terminó de realizar actividades cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de su casa, temerosa, se dirigió hacia ella y rogando que no fuera él la abrió y suspiro como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima pues solo se trataba de Wendy y Charlie.

—Hola Lucy-san —saludó alegremente la chica.

—Hola, pasen

— ¿Te encentras bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? —trató de disimular esperando a que Wendy le creyera, lo cual funcionó.

—Nada en especial.

—Solo queríamos saber porque no habías venido al gremio es todo

—Es eso —dijo para sí misma.

—Dijiste algo

—No nada y dime que se te ofrece Wendy

—Como decirlo…bueno es que…

* * *

Por otra parte, Natsu regresó al gremio encontrándose casi al gremio vacio con acepción de Mira que limpiaba la barra como siempre y a Happy bebiendo lo que parecía ser limonada.

—Natsu

—Que hay Happy

—Arreglaste el asunto que tenias

— ¿Asunto? ¿Qué asunto? —dijo no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—El que arreglarías antes de hacer un trabajo. —aseguró Mira.

El mago de fuego recordó aquello y tranquilamente respondió a sus amigos.

—No aun no lo resuelvo así que…

Happy y Mira se decepcionaron un poco ya que el tono que había utilizado el chico indicaba que aun no pasaba nada.

Por una parte la Strauss se sentía aliviada de que no hubiese pasado algo ya que no podría intervenir y ganar la apuesta. Por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer de las suyas y lo bueno era que ni Gray, Juvia, Wendy y Cana se encontraban por el momento.

Happy al ver el cambio de expresión de la maga comprendió lo que haría.

—Entonces ahora si podremos hacer una misión Natsu, además necesitamos dinero para abastecernos de comida y para pagar la renta de Lucy.

—Lucy… —pronunció el chico algo intranquilo.

— ¿Sucede algo con ella? —quiso saber Mira

Natsu no respondió, simplemente suspiro pues las cosas no habían salido bien después de todo. Había decidió no decirle a la maga estelar que le gustaba pero al haber mal interpretado sus palabras creyendo que le gustaba alguien más, no tuvo opción que decirle.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien aun no estaba seguro si la chica sentía lo mismo, y el ánimo que tenía antes desapareció después de aquella confesión y ahora nuevamente parecía estar mal como al principio.

—Natsu te peleaste con Lucy o algo así. —volvió a preguntar la maga.

El chico reaccionó ante la pregunta y solo ladeo la cabeza contestando a su pregunta.

—Si no fue eso, entonces ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada en realidad

—Bueno si no es nada, ánimo Natsu, no importa en qué situación estés se que lograras arreglar ese asunto pendiente.

—Mira…yo

—No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, pero si te puedo dar un consejo.

Natsu prestó atención a las palabras de Mira y mientras seguía escuchando, recobró un poco el ánimo ya que sus palabras fueron sabias.

—Gracias —dijo para después mirar a Happy. —Vamos por un trabajo.

— ¡Aye! —contesto el exceed, para después dirigirse a al tablero de trabajos.

Mira contemplo como el pelirrosado volvía a ser el mismo de siempre aunque tenía la intriga de saber como la estaría pasando Lucy.

—Veamos… cual será

—Uno que nos deje bastante recompensa.

—Ok

Mientras Happy decidía que trabajo harían, Natsu pensaba en la forma de arreglar las cosas y de como actuar cuando volviera a ver a Lucy.

Al mismo tiempo que Gray observaba a lo lejos a esos dos e ideando un plan para ganar la apuesta.

* * *

En casa de Lucy, Wendy y Charlie se despedían de ella ya que tenían cosa que hacer.

—Gracias por venir Wendy, Charlie.

—Al contario Lucy-san gracias a tí por escucharme.

—Vayan con cuidado

—Sip, nos vemos.

Lucy cerró la puerta y se sintió un poco mejor ya que la conversación que había tenido con la pequeña Wendy había sido reconfortante. Tanto que decidió ir al gremio para ver qué había sucedido en su ausencia.

Al llegar al gremio, saludó a los pocos chicos que se encontraban ahí y posteriormente se dirigió a la barra sin encontrar a Mira.

Se sentó y comenzó a buscar a cierto chico con la mirada y al no verlo suspiró pues él no se encontraba.

— ¿Suspirando? —dijo de repente Gray quien se encontraba detrás de Lucy

— ¡Gray! —exclamó la chica. —no hagas eso, me asustas.

—Jejeje ni que fueras a morir por eso.

—Como sea, parece que todo está muy tranquilo.

—Ha estado así desde la mañana.

—Ya veo, así que no ha pasado nada.

—La verdad no.

—Supongo que haré una misión —dijo levantándose de su lugar — ¿quieres acompañarme? —volteó a ver al chico de hielo.

— ¿Y porque no vas con flamitas? —respondió Gray.

—Yo…yo no lo he visto durante el día. —mencionó sin más.

—Entiendo, pero no puedo tengo una misión con Juvia, será para la próxima aunque…

—Aunque ¿Qué Gray?

El chico se dirigió al tablero y tomó una misión entregándosela a la maga estelar. Esta la tomo y comenzó a leerla.

—Si vas a ir sola, te recomiendo esta misión es sencilla, nada peligrosa y la paga es buena.

—Gray, gracias.

—No tienes que dármelas —sonrió algo que era raro en él

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada… nada. —_Solo espero que resulte mi plan_ —pensó para después tocar el hombro de Lucy —suerte —dijo para después irse del lugar.

La maga estelar miró a Gray extrañada por su acción, lo cual no le tomó gran importancia ya que decidida a realizar el trabajo se apresuró a llegar casa para preparar sus cosa para el día de mañana.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Charlie y Wendy caminaban de regreso a casa.

—Crees que funcione Charlie —preguntó de repente la doncella del cielo.

—Por supuesto, además mis visiones nunca fallan.

—Pero aun no las controlas del todo.

—Eso no importa además así ganarás la apuesta.

—Me siento como si estuviera haciendo trampa.

—No lo es, recuerda que la nueva regla incluye implicarse en el asunto. Si no ganamos tendremos que pagar y la verdad aunque hiciéramos misiones durante un mes no podríamos contemplar la cantidad, sin mencionar el castigo que recibiríamos si no cumplimos con las reglas.

— ¡No quiero recibir el castigo! —dijo poniéndose nerviosa con solo pensarlo.

—Entonces haremos lo que sea para ganar, no nos rendiremos Wendy. —animó Charlie con determinación.

—Bien todo sea por el amor y por Natsu-san y Lucy-san —dijo entusiasmada.

—Más bien para salvar nuestro pellejo —afirmó Charlie.

—También por eso…pero más por ellos.

—Vaya, no cambiarás.

—El amor es tan bonito!

—Si, si tan bonito que estamos haciendo estas tonterías.

Wendy dejo de prestarle ya que a su alrededor salían corazoncitos y brillitos.

—Que romántico —empezó a decir mientras fantaseaba con sus amigos.

—_Lucy, eres la chica que siempre busqué._

—_Natsu… yo _

—_No digas nada, solo déjate llevar_

—_Te quiero Natsu_

—_Y yo a ti_

— ¡Kyaaaaa! espero que pase así —dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su cara y algo sonrojada.

La exceed al ver que estaba fantaseando suspiró derrotada, ya que cuando se ponía así era difícil sacarla de su fantasía.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Natsu y Happy fueron a su misión en la ciudad de Linaria donde hablarían con el cliente para tener detalles de su trabajo. Tomaron el tren para llegar cosa que no fue bien visto por el pelirrosado ya que al ponerse en marcha se mareó rápidamente arrepintiéndose de haber subido.

Al llegar a la ciudad, decidieron tomar un descanso en un pequeño parque sentándose en una de las bancas a petición del dragón slayer ya que aun no se encontraba del todo bien mientras Happy echaba un vistazo a la ciudad ya que jamás habían estado ahí y realmente era hermosa.

Pasaron unos minutos y después continuaron con su camino buscando la dirección del cliente.

—Veamos… tiene que ser por aquí —dijo Natsu mientras observaba la calle por donde iban.

—Creo que es allí Natsu —señaló Happy a una posada que se encontraba a unas cuantas casas de donde se encontraban.

—Parece ser que si

— ¡Aye! Pero si no preguntaremos

—Bien, vamos

Corrieron al lugar y como Happy había dicho ese era la dirección del cliente, entraron y fueron atendidos por la recepcionista del lugar.

—En que puedo ayudarlos jovencitos- —dijo amablemente una anciana

—Vera estamos buscando al señor Okubo —respondió Natsu

—Somos magos de Fairy Tail y venimos por el trabajo —dijo Happy felizmente.

—Oh, ya veo pero creí que solo era una persona

— ¿Una persona? —mencionó extrañado el mago de fuego

— ¿De qué está hablando Natsu? —el exceed volteo a verlo y después a la anciana — ¿Acaso ya vino alguien por el trabajo?

—Sí, llegó unos minutos antes que ustedes sin embargo, pasen —les señaló la anciana el lugar donde se encontraba la otra persona. —En un momento más llegará el señor Okubo.

—Gracias

Los chicos pasaron a la posada sorprendiéndose de lo grande y hermosa que era.

— ¿Quién habrá venido antes que nosotros?

—No lo sé Happy pero ahora lo sabremos, aunque es extraño ya que se supone que nadie había elegido ese trabajo según Mira.

— ¡Aye!

Llegaron al lugar de espera y lograron observar como alguien se encontraba sentado en una silla de espaldas.

—Será alguien del gremio —preguntó Happy

—No lo se

Se acercaron más cuando de repente aquella persona se levantó y como en cámara lenta se volteo al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

—Señor Okubo soy de Fairy…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que…

— ¿Lucy? —dijo un sorprendido Natsu al ver que se trataba de ella.

—Natsu… —mencionó más sorprendida que él.

— Oh que bien, ustedes son de Fairy Tail ¿cierto? —dijo un hombre de mediana edad que entraba a la sala —Me habían dicho que solo era una persona y eso me preocupo pero ahora que son dos las cosas serán más fáciles —sonrió a los chicos, mientras ellos aun estaban en estado de conmoción.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap, ¿reviews?**

**Y sin más por el momento...**

**Tsugi made! **

** (Hasta la próxima)**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Destino?

**¡Yo! **

**Como han estado mina? Espero que bien **

**Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por sus comentarios **

**Sin más por el momento los dejo leer…**

**Pero antes…**

**Lo mismo de siempre… Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen y blablablá….**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

—**¿****Destino?****—**

* * *

El señor Okubo pidió a los magos de Fairy Tail que tomarán asiento para que les pudiera explicar la misión, a lo cual hicieron caso sin decir una palabra ya que ambos chicos aun estaban sorprendidos de verse y qué decir de escoger el mismo trabajo. Mientras que Happy sonreía feliz por alguna razón.

—Bien, empecemos —mencionó el señor Okubo mientras llamaba a su recepcionista. Cuando la anciana entró al lugar, el cliente le hizo una señal con las manos para después retirarse.

—Y… ¿cuál es el trabajo? —habló Happy al notar que ninguno de sus amigos mostraba señales de vida por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Como verán soy el dueño de varias posadas en esta ciudad por lo que estoy propenso a ser víctima de ladrones, embaucadores, estafas y secuestros.

—Bueno pero eso pasa con todos a los que se dedican a los negocios

—En parte sí, pero eso no es el problema.

— ¿Entonces? —dijo de repente Lucy, ya que de cierta forma le recordaba a su padre. Natsu solo prestaba atención.

—Tengo una hija bella la cual ha llamado la atención de varios hijos de empresarios, los cuales han estado pidiendo su mano y bueno yo no quiero eso para mi hija, ella tiene que escoger a la persona con la que quiera estar y no con una que yo le imponga solo por capricho o por tener mejor reputación o riqueza.

Aquellas palabras dichas por el seño Okubo hicieron que Lucy quisiera un padre asi y no como el suyo, haciéndole recordar lo de la carta.

—Ya veo.

—Por esa razón he pedido ayuda a su gremio.

—Y ¿que se supone que haremos? —mencionó Natsu confundido ya que aun no comprendía que era lo que tenían que hacer.

—Dentro de poco habrá una fiesta de negocios, donde estarán presentes los miembros más importantes de Linaria así como también un sinfín de pretendientes que estarán acosando a mi hija, por lo cual necesito que sirvan como sus guardas espaldas.

—Pero en un principio, usted había dicho que si era una sola persona sería complicado a menos que fueran dos ¿A qué se refería?

—Tal vez sea como aquella película en la que…

—Happy ahora no es tiempo para eso —le reclamó la rubia por su comentario.

—Pero Lucy, en la película los protagonistas…

—Vamos Happy, después nos dirás aquello —intervino Natsu apoyando a Lucy.

—¡Nadie me toma en cuenta!

—Perdón por aquello señor Okubo, puede continuar.

—Bien, cuando me dijeron que había venido una sola persona, mis planes no saldrían como esperaba pero afortunadamente llegó una más. El trabajo es simple deberán estar con mi hija el día de la fiesta y protegerla, señorita —señaló a Lucy. — Usted será como su hermana mayor y la asesorará en lo que pueda, mientras usted mi joven amigo —dirigiéndose a Natsu. —se dedicará a espantar a los pretendientes que quieran acercarse o hacerle daño a mi hija.

—Ahora entiendo el porqué solicitaba dos personas.

— ¡Aye! Pero no me tomaron en cuenta otra vez.

Después de aquella explicación, la recepcionista volvió a aparecer en la sala haciendo otra señal que hizo feliz al señor Okubo.

—Bien, basta de charla —mencionó alegre. —quiero presentarles a mi adorada hija, pasa.

Los chicos miraron rápidamente hacia el lugar donde señalaba el señor Okubo, pero nada parecía estar ahí.

—Etto…

—Creo que no está aquí.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Perdonen, pero mi hija es un poco tímida, vamos entra no va a pasar nada —dijo animándola a que saliera, ya que si se observaba bien el lugar se podía ver una figura escondiéndose en el marco de la entrada de la sala.

La figura de la chica comenzó a formarse al tiempo que ella dejaba de esconderse para empezar a caminar tímidamente hacia su padre.

Lucy al verla confirmó que su padre decía la verdad, era muy hermosa; tenia la piel blanca, ojos verdes claros, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rubio cenizo y una mirada que al parecer de la maga estelar era muy tierna e inocente.

Happy rápidamente hizo sus observaciones y miro a Lucy, mientras que Natsu solo la observada.

—Ella es mi hija Misaki, Misaki ellos son miembros de Fairy Tail.

—Eh, yo… mucho gusto —dijo un poco tímida.

—El gusto es mío, soy Lucy y espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Yo soy Happy.

—Y yo soy Natsu —dijo mientras sonreía y estiraba su mano para saludarla.

La chica observó detalladamente al mago y sonrió para después darle la mano, apareciendo un leve sonrojo en su cara, lo cual dejó intrigado al señor Okubo.

—Mucho gusto a todos —dijo para después salir de la sala felizmente.

Happy al notar la reacción de la chica miró a Natsu para ver su reacción pero se sorprendió ver como su amigo la miraba mientras esta se iba.

—Natsu… no me digas que… —pronunció el exceed para después ver a Lucy quien parecía estar pensativa.

—Decías Happy —mencionó el mago de fuego después de unos segundos.

—Nada…

—Por favor sean tan amables de seguirme —comenzó a decir el señor Okubo señalándoles el camino. — para enseñarles sus habitaciones y posteriormente darles los últimos detalles del trabajo.

Lucy, Natsu y Happy comenzaron a caminar detrás del cliente sin decir una palabra alguna, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que…

—Aquí es. La habitación de la señorita Lucy es la de la derecha y del joven Natsu a la izquierda. Tómense la libertad de estar en su casa y si necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo. Así que me retiro y los espero dentro de unas horas en la sala —mencionó para avanzar unos cuantos pasos antes de pararse y voltear hacia los chicos.

—Olvidó algo señor —preguntó Lucy.

—Solo quiero preguntarles una cosa.

—Díganos —respondió Natsu.

— ¿Qué quiere saber? —expresó Happy.

— ¿Ustedes son algo?

— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? —dijo Lucy.

—Tienen una relación o algo así.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Lucy comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ya que el solo hablar de ese tema y estando Natsu presente le resultaba demasiado incómodo. Trató de hablar pero las palabras no salían.

—Cla...ro que…

—No, no tenemos ninguna relación que no sea compañerismo —se adelantó a decir Natsu, sorprendiendo a la chica ya que lo había dicho de forma seria.

—Perdonen malinterpreté las cosas.

—Descuide, no hay problema —contestó Lucy.

—Entonces me retiro chicos.

Al irse el señor Okubo, Natsu tomo sus cosas y se metió a su respectiva habitación.

—Vamos Happy tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Lucy nos vemos al rato —dijo el exceed.

—Bien, supongo —suspiro para después meterse en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez entrando dejó caer sus cosas y se recostó en la cama meditando las cosas, ya que estas se estaban complicando, había decidido hacer un trabajo para olvidarse por un momento sobre el asunto de Natsu y ahora como si la mala suerte estuviera con ella tendría que trabajar en equipo con él. Realmente ¿porque le pasaba esto a ella?

* * *

Una vez que Misaki se había ido de la sala, comenzó a tararear una canción llamando la atención de los sirvientes de la posada y sobre todo de su padre quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

—Veo que estas muy feliz, ¿puedo saber por qué?

—Padre —dijo ella sorprendida —yo…no se a lo que te refieres —trató de fingir.

—Te conozco muy bien, mi bella hija y desde aquel incidente no te había visto así, hasta ahora. Debo suponer que es por aquel chico o me ¿equivoco?

—Claro que no, él es igual que todos los demás, además…

—No sabes mentir…

—Padre…

—Dilo, sé que es por él, aunque me sorprende, ya que lo acabas de conocer y que recuerde jamás habías estado asi por un chico.

Misaki comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente ya que lo que decía su padre era verdad y ahora no podría mentirle.

—Sí, es por Natsu. Cuando lo vi sentí que él no es como los otros chicos, además se ve que es lindo sin mencionar que es atractivo y…

—Para hija que me pondré celoso y sabes, creo que es un buen chico no por nada es miembro de Fairy Tail, uno de los mejores gremios.

—Aunque…

—Aunque ¿qué hija?

—Lucy tiene suerte, es todo.

El señor Okubo observó a su hija y comprendiendo aquellas palabras, comenzó a reír llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso padre?

—Te equivocas.

— ¿En qué me equivoco?

—Natsu y Lucy no tienen nada que ver, solo son compañeros de equipo, es todo.

La chica al escuchar aquello sonrió nuevamente ya que tal vez tendría una oportunidad, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

* * *

Happy se encontraba desempacando las cosas mientras Natsu se encontraba pensativo, al ver a su amigo así, trató de hacerle plática.

—Natsu esa chica verdaderamente es muy hermosa.

—Te refieres a la hija de ese señor.

—No veo cuál otra.

—Sí, lo es pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada, creí que te había agradado un poco —dijo con su típico te gusta.

—Como dices eso Happy yo no —reclamó el chico, haciendo que a Happy se le viniera una idea a la cabeza.

—Eso será muy duro para Lucy si te gusto Misaki.

—Espera, espera Happy ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo nuca dije que me había agradado esa chica.

—Pero él como la veías, dejaba mucho que pensar.

—Es más que obvio que no.

El dragón slayer suspiró y salió de la habitación para despejarse un poco ya que el haberse encontrado con Lucy en esas circunstancias no era para nada bueno.

Happy al verlo salir de la habitación, se preocupo por su amigo ya que si era cierto lo que intuía podrían complicarse las cosas y no saldrían como él las había planeado, no habría ganador en la apuesta y probablemente Lucy saldría lastimada en el asunto. Por lo que rápidamente fue al cuarto de la maga estelar para averiguar lo que ella realmente sentía por Natsu e intervenir si fuera necesario.

Al llegar a su cuarto, el exceed encontró a una Lucy dormida en la cama, por lo que decidió regresar hasta que esta se despertara sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de salir logró escuchar como la chica susurraba palabras haciendo que regresara hasta ella para lograr escuchar lo que decía.

—Natsu… —logró escuchar de los labios de la chica mientras se dibujada una sonrisa en ella, al parecer estaba soñando el pelirrosado.

Happy tomó esa palabra como una esperanza.

—Tal vez todo termine bien —dijo para después salir de su habitación.

* * *

Natsu merodeaba el lugar, descubriendo que era más grande de lo que pensaba ya que ahora se encontraba en otra parte de la posada la cual era demasiado lujosa, caminó por los alrededores y llegó a lo que parecía ser la sala de reuniones ya que era demasiado grande, continuo explorando el lugar y llegó al jardín de la posada.

Se sorprendió al ver que el jardín se encontraba esplendido y hermoso a la vez, poseía flores de todo tipo y de todos colores, árboles frondosos aunque eran unos pocos, una gran fuente con unos cisnes en el centro que formaban un corazón y un pequeño kiosco en medio del jardín.

Por un momento, aquel lugar le hizo recordar la casa de Lucy pero ese pensamiento fue sustituido por la imagen de Misaki sonriéndole tiernamente cuando la saludó, ocasionando que el pelirrosado sacudiera la cabeza de un lado hacia otro tratando de olvidar aquello.

—Pero que rayos…—se dijo asi mismo.

En ese momento, Misaki al ver a Natsu en el jardín decidió ir con él y entablar una conversación, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, comenzó a dudar y un gran nerviosismo apareció en ella provocando que cayera al tratar de retroceder.

El Dragón Slayer al percatarse de aquel ruido volteo y se encontró a Misaki sacudiendo sus ropas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí…si perdón, no quise… molestarte —aseguró un poco tímida.

—No, yo solo observaba el lugar es todo.

—Es hermoso ¿cierto? Mi padre lo hizo para mí cuando era una niña.

—Vaya, tu padre te quiere mucho.

—Sí, es por eso que se preocupa por mí y desea todo mi bienestar.

—Ya veo.

—Y dime Natsu ¿puedo llamarte asi? —dijo nerviosa.

—Si puedes llamarse Natsu, Misaki.

—Saki esta bien, si no es inconveniente —intervino la chica sonrojándose por pedirle que la llamara así.

—Mmm de acuerdo Saki suena mejor —dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

La chica al oírlo aumentó más su sonrojo llamando la atención del pelirrosado.

—Te sientes bien.

—Yo…si…si estoy bien —comenzó a tartamudear más nerviosa.

—Bien, entonces te veré después, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes de ver los detalles de la misión con tu padre. Tendré que avisarle a Lucy y a Happy —dijo para después irse a buscar a su amigo, mientras Misaki veía como es que el chico se alejaba.

* * *

Lucy comenzaba a despertarse cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se levantó y quiso abrirla pero cuando iba a agarrar la perilla, se detuvo ya que escuchó la voz de Natsu.

—Lucy ya es hora, nos espera el señor Okubo en la sala para los últimos detalles.

La maga estelar iba a decir algo cuando el pelirrosado volvió a hablar.

—Se que esta situación es difícil e incómoda para los dos, así que tratemos de llevarnos bien ¿de acuerdo?

—Natsu… —pronunció para después abrir la puerta pero él ya no se encontraba. La chica suspiró y bajo a la sala encontrándose a todos esperándola.

—Ya que estamos todos comenzaremos a idear el plan ya que la reunión será dentro de dos días —comenzó a decir el señor Okubo al verla entrar.

Lucy tomó asiento y tanto ella como Natsu prestaron atención a lo que harían cada uno de ellos.

—Y como tenemos poco tiempo Lucy serias tan amable de empezar a ayudar a mi hija con los preparativos.

—Claro, empecemos ahora mismo, vamos Misaki quiero que me pongas al tanto de todo —mencionó la chica para después irse del lugar dejando a Natsu y al padre de la chica solos.

De repente, el señor Okubo comenzó a hablar.

—Mi hija ha cambiado saben…

Natsu no comprendiendo a que se refería miró a Happy y después al hombre dándole a entender a que prosiguiera con su historia.

* * *

Misaki estaba enseñándole a Lucy los preparativos de la reunión y las cosas que faltaban por hacer para la reunión de su padre.

—Parece ser que es todo, sé que es demasiado pero espero que me ayudes en todo.

—Por eso no te preocupes, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que.

—Lucy ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dime.

Por un momento, la peli ceniza dudó en hacer la pregunta ya que tal vez se vería muy directa o demasiado obvia, pero esta era su oportunidad de saber más sobre el chico. La maga estelar al notar que dudaba, intentó animarla para que preguntara lo que quisiese.

—Vamos, que ibas a preguntar mmm… ya se estas preocupada por todos esos chicos que están detrás de ti no es así

—No tanto Lucy, lo que quería preguntar es… bueno podrías decirme más sobre Natsu

—Etto… ¿qué quieres saber de él?

A la rubia no le sorprendió la pregunta ya que la mayoría de las personas que conocían en sus misiones siempre preguntaban por el mago de fuego por tener una personalidad algo complicada.

—Mmm… por ejemplo que tipo de magia utiliza, si tiene familia, como es su personalidad.

—Bueno Natsu es un poco de todo, me refiero a que es un buen chico y en cuanto a la magia él utiliza es el fuego.

— ¿El fuego?

—Sí, pero ¿por qué quieres saber de él?

—Lucy, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

—Claro, dime, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

La peli ceniza al escuchar eso comenzó a hablar.

—Tal vez sonará tonto y me dirás que es demasiado pronto pero creo que estoy enamorada.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Mencionó sorprendida —Eso es maravilloso y se puede saber quién es, se que a tu padre no le molestara por lo que he escuchado. En verdad me alegro por ti. Vamos ¿quién es?

—Bueno acabo de conocerlo y…no se mucho de él… aunque cuando lo vi y me sonrió hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente.

— ¡Ahhh! Es lo que llaman amor a primera vista —dijo la maga estelar emocionada. —Pero no me has dicho quien es.

—Él es... Natsu —mencionó sonrojándose.

Lucy al oír eso, sintió como su corazón se destrozaba sin razón.

—Espero que me ayudes con él, Lucy —dijo para después sonreírle.

.

.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que les **haya** gustado este capítulo más, asi que despido y hasta la próxima**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7 Y ahora

_**Ciaossu!**_

**Como han estado mina?, lo sé un poco enojaditos y enojaditas por no haber publicado en un buen rato jejeje pero como estaba en exámenes finales, trabajos y demás no tenía tiempo para actualizar, pero por fin acabo el semestre la semana pasada, asi que ahora me dedicare a terminar mis fics, que espero y los sigan leyendo. Bueno ya no les quito mas el tiempo y a leer, pero como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que aun me apoyan con esta historia por eso…**

**NananaKi: **claro que la voy a continuar jejeje no me gusta dejar historias inconclusas, pero como he estado demasiado ocupada hasta ahora les traigo la continuación, Gomene por la tardanza.

**MajoDragneel: **k mal, espero que aun te siga gustando la historia.

**Rose-Pumoal: **espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**Bakuinu: **gracias por tu comentario y asi es, esperemos que ahora si Lucy se ponga las pilas, jajaja

**TheHinata: **XD estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Natsu es de Lucy jajajaja en fin, sip parece ser que si, a nuestro Natsu le está gustando Misaki pero solo será pasajero (creo, risa malvada).

**Gabe Logan: **La verdad sip, ahora Happy también tendrá que hacer algo o si no sus demandas no serán cumplidas XD.

**Azulkg: **gracias por seguir apoyándome con esta historia espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Sayuki yukimura: **gracias y espero que también te guste esta historia.

**Rose-Pumoal: **También espero que Lucy reaccione con esto o si no me daré de topes en la cabeza XD y gracias por comentar.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran no se qué cosas haría con esa serie (si saben a lo que me refiero) ya habrían parejitas jejeje ay! Pero es del gran **Hiro Mashima**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Y ahora…

* * *

Después de aquella confesión por parte de Misaki, Lucy trató de actuar como si no le afectara aquellas palabras sin embargo, en sus acciones demostraba lo contrario ya que el resto de la tarde parecía estar distraída, un poco distante y no prestaba atención, haciendo que la peli ceniza se diera cuenta

—Lucy ¿estás bien? —preguntó Misaki al verla pensativa.

—No, digo si, perdóname ya no sé ni lo que digo jejeje —trató de fingir.

—Ya veo, creo que no debí habértelo dicho —dijo algo triste.

—Misaki… no es lo que estas pensando, y no estoy asi por eso, bueno tal vez un poco ya que fue muy repentino, pero te aseguro que no es nada de eso.

—Pero has estado asi desde aquello y yo…

Lucy al ver a la chica suspiro y comprendió lo que sentía en ese momento, por lo que trato de animarla nuevamente además no tenia porque ponerse asi por aquella confesión después de todo ella no veía Natsu de esa forma aunque…

—Misaki, no te preocupes, te aseguro que estas equivocada, además te ayudaré con él en todo lo que pueda.

—Lucy tu…

— ¿A caso no me pediste ayuda? —aseguró mostrando una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Misaki sonriera también.

—Gracias —respondió la peli ceniza.

Después de aquello, ambas chicas comenzaron a organizar los preparativos de la fiesta y sin darse cuenta la tarde había transcurrido rápidamente.

—Bien ya solo falta elegir el vestido que usaras y listo —comentó alegra Lucy.

— Lucy…

— ¿Sucede algo Misaki?

— ¿Qué debo usar? Bueno tu sabes yo quiero que… quiero que…

—Eh? —respondió ya que no entendía lo que Misaki trataba de decirle y por los ademanes que hacía era menos probable entenderle.

—Yo quiero que… ¿cómo decirlo?... yo…—trató de decir pero las palabras no salían, hasta que hizo un ademán sin sentido el cual Lucy comprendió.

— ¡Entiendo! Quieres verte linda para ese día y quieres que te ayude lucir esplendida para que ya sabes quién quede sorprendido ¿correcto?

Misaki se sorprendió al escuchar esa deducción y sus mejillas se tornaron rápidamente de rojo.

—Si —dijo agachando la cabeza ya que se encontraba muy apenada.

—Vamos, no te pongas asi, además es normal, asi que veamos qué podemos hacer

—Hi

* * *

~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~

* * *

Mientras tanto, Happy y Natsu se encontraban en el jardín sentados y aburridos ps ya que el señor Okubo no tenía planes para ellos al menos ese día.

—Que aburrido es todo esto ¿verdad Happy? —dijo el pelirrosa bostezando con pesadez

— ¡Hi sir! Pero ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Mmmm —pronunció sin interés. —No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer?

— ¡Comer pescado!

—Happy, acabas de comerlo —dijo no tomándolo en cuenta.

—Pero…

—Nada

—Como siempre me ignoran — mencionó el exceed triste, aunque rápidamente se le vino una idea a la mente.

—Nee Natsu —dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos provocando que Natsu le prestara atención.

— ¿Y ahora que quieres?

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Por otra parte…

—Creo que este sería adecuado, no es muy llamativo pero tampoco sencillo y el color te queda muy bien, además pareces más linda de lo normal —afirmó Lucy muy alegre, ya que después de tantos vestidos y diseños había encontrado uno hermoso.

—Veamos –pronunció Misaki acercándose al espejo.

—Ves que tengo razón.

La chica al verse notó que lo que decía la maga estelar era verdad, inclusive no podía creer que fuera ella.

—Ahora solo falta el peinado y esas cosas, no te hará mal un cambio —comenzó a decir mientras observaba el rostro y el cabello de la chica.

—Supongo pero…

—No te preocupes déjamelo todo a mí, ya verás que no te arrepentirás.

—Ok, Lucy y otra vez gracias.

—No tienes porque, recuerda que prometí en ayudarte en todo.

La noche llegó y Lucy se despidió de Misaki para dirigirse a su cuarto encontrándose repentinamente al señor Okubo.

—Lucy-san, me enteré que ya tienen todo listo para la fiesta, me alegra que sea así.

—Claro, solo faltan algunas pero ya está todo preparado.

—Menos mal, si necesitan o si hace falta algo, no duden en decírmelo.

—Gracias pero no hará falta —aseguró la chica con una gran sonrisa.

—Bien entonces, que descanse Lucy-san.

—Igualmente Señor Okubo.

Nuevamente, la chica se dirigió a su cuarto sin embargo, desvió su camino al jardín para despejar su mente ya que en el día había recibido varias sorpresas. Se sentó en el kiosco y cerró los ojos sintiendo una pequeña brisa que chocaba en sus mejillas haciendo que se sintiera bien.

Sus pensamientos eran vagos e incoherentes hasta que llegó a ella las palabras de Misaki, rápidamente abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro como si hubiese recordado algo malo.

—En que rayos pienso… —se dijo asi misma como reproche ya que había aceptado ayudar a Misaki con Natsu. —No es, que lo esté dudando…—se dijo nuevamente como un susurro.

Lucy levantó la mirada y dio un gran suspiro, pensar en aquello no le traería nada bueno además, tenía que pensar en cosas más importantes ahora.

—Bien, ánimo que esto apenas comienza —dijo observando el cielo nocturno y estirándose un poco. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente admirando el jardín.

— ¡Que hermoso! —expreso fascinada por aquella vista.

—Sí que lo es —dijo Natsu que se acercaba a ella, pues al verla a lo lejos pensó que tal vez tendría una oportunidad.

—Natsu…

La chica se sorprendió al escucharlo y al ver que se acercaba hacia ella.

— Lucy yo… quería decirte que…

La maga estelar al imaginar lo que el chico quería decirle trató de cambiar el tema y comenzar a ayudar a Misaki.

—Creo que Misaki es una gran chica —se apresuró a decir dejando extrañado a Natsu por su comentario.

—Eh? —mencionó

—Me refiero a que estuve con ella toda la tarde y pude notar que es…

— ¿Por qué hablas de ella tan repentinamente? —dijo algo molesto.

—Bueno… yo solo… quería decirte que me la pase bien y…

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Natsu en un repentino movimiento se acercó demasiado a ella observándola detenidamente.

—No quiero saber ella ahora.

Lucy comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por su acercamiento, trató de retroceder unos pasos pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y eso no le gustaba.

—Ya…veo —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Quiero saber si tu…tu…

Natsu trató de hacer que ella la viera directamente a los ojos, pero pareciera que Lucy daría batalla.

—Natsu no es momento para esto además… —dijo en tono serio, ya que cumpliría su promesa con Misaki

—Además ¿qué?

—Yo no… —comenzó a decir tratando de buscarlas palabras adecuadas para dejarle en claro que no lo aceptaría, pero al parecer era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—Lucy… —dijo al tiempo que intentaba levantar su vista hacia él.

—No…no…—trató de decirle, pero debido a la posición en la que estaba, la situación y el nerviosismo no pudo decir nada.

Lentamente Natsu se acercó a ella dirigiéndose claramente a sus labios, la maga estelar al notar su intención quiso alejarse pero su mente decía una cosa y su cuerpo otra. Su mente se encontraba en un gran dilema, que era lo correcto o mejor dicho que era lo que deseaba. Ser besada por su amigo o cumplir su promesa.

Natsu estaba a punto de besar a Lucy, pero en el último momento ella colocó sus manos en su pecho y lo alejo bruscamente.

— ¡Suficiente! —dijo un poco alterada.

El mago de fuego se quedó sorprendido y confuso a la vez por la reacción de la chica.

—Yo… —comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Natsu!

—Lucy yo solo quería que…

—Nada, acaso ¿no lo entiendes? Yo no voy a corresponderte, no siento lo mismo que tu, solo somos amigos y nada más —dijo demasiado molesta tanto que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin razón.

Natsu no supo que decir solo agacho la mirada y cerró los puños en señal de frustración ya que literalmente había sido rechazado.

Por su parte Lucy aun molesta y con las lágrimas saliendo comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, Natsu volvió a hablar.

—No volveré a molestarte —dijo para después irse.

Lucy solo se quedo parada sin dejar de llorar

— ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? —se dijo asi misma.

Mientras tanto, Happy quien se encontraba oculto, cambio su actitud y como en pocas ocasiones, se puso serio, ya que lo que acababa de presenciar no era para nada bueno, primero porque ambos son amigos, en segunda son un equipo y en tercera y la más importante sus demandas estaban en fuego, realmente tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Mmmm si lo sé esta muy corto jejeje, pero el próximo será más largo, ahora si definitivamente Lucy lo rechazo en toda la extensión de la palabra, espero que no me maten por hacerle esto a Natsu XD **

**Bueno sin más espero que les guste este cap y espero sus comentarios jejeje.**

**Tsugi made! **

**(Hasta la próxima)**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Oportunidad?

**Chaos! Digo Ciaossu Minna****-****san!**

**Les pido a todos una disculpa por no haber actualizado en bastante tiempo, pero ya saben el tiempo no me alcanza, pero como son vacaciones, decidí actualizar mis historias ya que las he abandonado mucho tiempo, pero en fin aquí esta la continuación.**

**Y como siempre quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, los cuales me hacen feliz y por eso agradezco a cada uno de ustedes empezando por:**

**bakuinu: **gomen por la tardanza jejejeje, espero k te guste este cap ^^

**PatashifyDragneel: **sip, jejeje tienes razón XD

**Gabe Logan:** creo k tienes razón, exagere un poco pero es Lucy luego dice cosas sin pensarlas XD

**Alice194: **no pienso dejar esta historia jejeje pero creo k tardare un poquitín en subir la continuación y más por la falta de tiempo, pero tratare de actualizar más rápido.

**yume no fansub: **aquí esta la conti, jejeje nuevamente gomen por no haber actualizado.

**Creo que es todo por el momento, pero antes….**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen si lo fueran no se qué cosas haría con esa serie (si saben a lo que me refiero) ya habrían parejitas jejeje ay! Pero es del gran **Hiro Mashima**

Ahora si… a leer XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**¿Oportunidad?**

* * *

Después de aquel incidente, Lucy regreso a su habitación destrozada y sintiéndose la peor por haberle dicho eso a su amigo, se supone que debió ser distinto y sin tener que romperle el corazón, pero dada las circunstancias y la forma de actuar de Natsu, no tuvo más opción que pararlo en seco y dejarle en claro las cosas.

Aunque ahora, si lo pensaba bien, no estaba del todo segura de aquellas palabras, asi que mientras seguía pensando en aquello una y otra vez el sueño comenzó a llegar a ella sin darse cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente, el ruido del personal y unos molestos rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana hicieron despertar a la maga estelar, haciendo que esta se molestara debido a que aun era temprano o por lo menos eso creía.

—Vamos a un es temprano —se quejo mientras trataba de volver a dormir sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, escucho a lo lejos su nombre, pero dado que aun se encontraba somnolienta no lo tomo en cuenta hasta que lo escuchó nuevamente pero ahora más claro.

— ¡Lucy! —se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

Al escuchar esto, la chica no tuvo más remedio que pararse para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontraba Happy un poco triste?

—Happy —dijo bostezando.

—Lucy… —volvió a decir el exceed a punto de llorar, lo que llamo la atención de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede Happy?

—Lucy…Natsu, Natsu no está –comenzó a decir sorprendiendo a la rubia.

— ¿Cómo que no esta Happy? —dijo mientras en su cara denotaba preocupación, ya que esto no se lo esperaba.

—No lo encuentro Lucy y no lo he visto desde ayer.

—Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto —comenzó a decir esperando a que Happy se tranquilizara un poco.

—Pero él no es asi…y… y si le paso algo

La maga estelar al oír aquello, recordó lo que le había dicho a Natsu y lo que este le dijo después.

_No volveré a molestarte_

—Es mi culpa—mencionó débilmente para ella sin embargo Happy logro escucharla.

— ¿De qué hablas Lucy? — cuestionó su amigo esperando una respuesta la cual no llegó haciendo que Happy se preocupara más, ya que no creyó que lo sucedido ayer fuera afectar tanto a sus amigos y más a Natsu por su repentina desaparición.

La maga estelar al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho trato de cambiar de tema asi como su actitud y comenzó a animar a Happy para que no se preocupara, después de todo él no sabía lo que había sucedido.

—Tal vez el señor Okubo le dio una tarea y por eso no esta aquí, veras que aparecerá después como siempre —mencionó Lucy restándole importancia al asunto aunque por dentro esperaba que fuera asi.

—Pero... —trato de decir algo nuevamente el exceed pero fue interrumpido por una de las chicas de servicio.

—Lucy-san lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero la señorita Misaki necesita de su ayuda

—Gracias por avisarme, iré en un momento

—Con su permiso —dijo para después retirarse.

—Bien el trabajo es primero, asi que Happy cuando veas a Natsu me avisas, iré con Misaki ya que esta noche es la fiesta asique si me permites necesito cambiarme.

Al escuchar esto Happy se decepcionado un poco de la forma en que estaba actuando Lucy, pero en cierta forma podría tener razón, más porque su amigo no era de esas personas que dejaban los trabajos a medias. Por lo que decidió confiar en lo que Lucy le dijo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Misaki comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ya que la hora de la hora había llegado, claro aun faltaban bastantes horas para el evento de su padre pero ahora que su vida había dado un giro repentino y gracias a la presencia de cierto mago, la peli ceniza no dejaba de ponerse asi, tanto eran sus nervios e inquietud que había terminado haciendo un desorden en su habitación haciendo que ella misma se tropezara con todo a su alrededor.

—Esto no es posible —se dijo a si misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sus nervios habían ocasionado. —Solo espero no arruinarlo asi con Natsu —suspiro ya que esto podría pasar.

—Veo que no la estas pasando bien —dijo repentinamente Lucy quien entraba a su habitación.

Misaki al escucharla se sonrojo rápidamente, estaba avergonzada porque Lucy veía asombrada su habitación más que por el comentario que había dicho.

—Etto… algo…yo…yo…—agacho la mirada aun sonrojada tratando de decir las palabras adecuadas, las cuales no salían.

—Entiendo jejeje pero no te pongas asi Misaki, es normal todo esto.

—Pero yo… —miro a Lucy la cual le sonreía tiernamente por sus acciones, nuevamente suspiro. —gracias otra vez.

—No hay de que, ¿para eso somos amigas no?

Misaki solo asintió con la cabeza, realmente tenía en Lucy una gran amiga pero más que amiga ella la consideraba como una hermana mayor.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y pronto llegó la noche esperada por todos y más para Misaki, ya que había decidido decirle a Natsu lo que realmente sentía por él, aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no lo había visto desde el día de ayer pero suponiendo que estaría haciendo algo más, dejo de pensar en él al menos hasta el comienzo de la fiesta.

Por otra parte Lucy comenzaba a prepararse para el evento aunque aun tenía en mente si Natsu estaría bien, puesto que tampoco lo había visto durante todo el día.

Por fin el momento había llegado y los invitados comenzaron a llegar, el señor Okubo antes de ir a recibirlos, hablo primero con Lucy y Happy ya que Natsu aun no aparecía y esto hizo que el padre de Misaki se pusiera nervioso ya que nadie estaría cuidándola en la noche, Lucy podría hacer el trabajo pero no "asustaría" a los pretendientes de su hija y eso era lo k más deseaba hasta que terminara la velada.

—Señor Okubo déjeme hacer la parte que le correspondía a Natsu —dijo Lucy con seguridad.

—Pero Lucy-san sería muy… como explicarlo…

—Lo entiendo pero en estos momentos no tenemos opción, bueno al menos hasta que Natsu llegue, se que vendrá pues esto es nuestro trabajo además…

— ¡Hi! Sé que él vendrá, solo déjenos manejar esto —apoyo Happy a Lucy

—Padre, tienen razón, es su trabajo además yo…

—Lo sé hija, es solo que me preocupo y la verdad no me esperaba que esto sucediera

El señor Okubo pensó detenidamente los hechos y después de unos minutos de reflexión accedió a la petición de Lucy.

—De acuerdo

—No se arrepentirá —dijo feliz Lucy

—Bien a continuar con esto —mencionó el señor Okubo para después irse a recibir a los invitados.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta el momento, los pretendientes de Misaki aparecían uno tras otro pero gracias a la habilidad de Lucy para evadirlos ninguno llegaba tan lejos, lo cual ella agradecía mucho, pues solo esperaba a que cierta persona apareciera, pero a pesar del tiempo él no llegaba y ¿porqué? Esa fue la pregunta que la peli ceniza se hacía, aun no sabía cuál era la razón de que Natsu se fuera y tampoco le había preguntado a Lucy ya que las cosas fueron tan rápidas que solo se dio cuenta antes de que iniciara la fiesta.

—Nee Lucy

—Dime —contestó la maga estelar para que supiera que la estaba escuchando, aunque sabía de alguna forma lo que su amiga preguntaría.

—¿Qué paso con Natsu?

Lucy no sabía que decirle o mejor dicho no sabía por dónde empezar a explicarle el porqué de su desaparición sin embargo, tenía que decirle la verdad ya que todo era su culpa.

—Misaki veras… —comenzó a decir teniendo toda la atención de la chica.

Por un momento, pensó en mentirle pero si lo hacía no sería justo para ella.

—Natsu se fue porque…

Lucy no pudo terminar ya que repentinamente el señor Okubo llegó y solicitó a su hija haciendo que suspirara de alivio en el momento.

Misaki hizo una referencia de que regresaría después a lo que la rubia asintió dejándola sola, Happy se reunió con ella momentos después viendo la reacción de su amiga.

—Lucy ¿por qué Natsu se fue? —preguntó de repente viendo como su expresión cambiaba.

—Happy ¿Por qué dices eso? —respondió con otra pregunta, realmente no quería hablar de eso ahora.

* * *

Por otra parte, el señor Okubo se había llevado a su hija al jardín cerca del lago para charlar un poco ya que se encontraba feliz porque sus planes se estaban llevando de acuerdo al plan, pero al notar la expresión de su hija, toda esa felicidad cambió.

—Hija no me gusta verte asi y lo sabes —dijo con suavidad.

—Lo sé padre pero… las cosas no resultaron como pensé.

—Entiendo pero ¿sabes porque se fue?

La chica negó con la cabeza

—Y ¿le ha preguntado a Lucy?

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza

El padre de Misaki iba a decir algo pero uno de sus amigos le hizo una señal de que fuera con ellos y al ver a su hija así decidió no preguntar más para no lastimarla asi que solo le dijo que regresaría pronto para después irse.

La chica quedó sola y al percatarse eso comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba Lucy para evitar a los pretendientes pero en su camino por desgracia se topo con uno el cual no pudo rechazar debido a que era el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre.

—Hola Misaki, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —dijo un chico de la misma edad de ella, a su parecer era lindo y atractivo sin embargo no era la persona que ella querría.

—Nada en especial Yusei —respondió evadiéndolo para continuar con su camino pero fue detenida impidiéndole pasar.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Vamos, solo quiero hablar contigo, o es que acaso ¿huyes de mí? —dijo en un tono seductor que hizo molestar a la chica, ya que si no mal recordaba Yusei era conocido como un casanova.

— ¿Huir?

—Te sientes tan atraída hacia mí que por eso me evades ¿cierto?

—Perdóname pero no y si me permites tengo que irme, me esperan —dijo teniendo la esperanza de que la dejara en paz.

—Y se puede saber ¿quién?

—Eso no te importa —dijo molesta.

— ¡Oh agresividad!, eso me gusta —comenzó a acercarse a ella. Misaki solo retrocedía paso a paso hasta que su espalda choco con uno de los arboles del jardín.

—Déjame tengo que irme y ya te lo dije me están esperando —volvió a decir esperando a que se fuera.

—No digas eso, me haces sentir celoso pequeña, dime ¿quién es?

—No tengo porque decírtelo —comenzó a empujarlo para liberarse, pero Yusei no se lo permitió.

—Mientes —dijo mientras empezaba a reír, Misaki solo se sorprendió por su comentario —No hay alguien ¿cierto? Más que esa chica y el gato que han estado detrás de ti como unas sombras, se que tu padre los contrato para cuidarte de los pretendientes, pero no resultara conmigo.

La peli ceniza se asusto ya que eso no lo esperaba. Volvió a empujarlo para salir corriendo pero todo lo que hacía era inútil.

— ¡Déjame! —dijo algo alterada ya que Yusei comenzó a acercarse más a ella

—No hasta obtenerlo que quiero —le dijo al oído haciendo que Misaki sintiera miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a hacerle.

* * *

Lucy y Happy comenzaban a buscar a Misaki entre la multitud ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se había ido con su padre.

—Happy ¿la vez?

—No hay demasiada gente, será mejor que la busquemos por separado

—Bien iré al jardín, si la encuentras primero avísame

—¡Hii!

Misaki estaba aterrada, aquel hombre comenzaba a acariciarla y para su mala suerte no había gente en el lugar.

—Parece que tendré lo que quiero— le susurro al oído y la peli ceniza comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

—No lo hagas —dijo, pero Yusei continúo tocándola.

Misaki lloró y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero los abrió rápidamente al escuchar una voz.

— ¡No la toques!

— ¿Ah? ¿Y quién rayos eres tú para darme ordenes? —replicó Yusei soltando a Misaki.

—Alguien que acabará contigo si la sigues lastimando

—Vaya, vaya entonces es verdad —dijo riéndose y mirando a la chica

Natsu no entendiendo a lo que se refería comenzó a acercarse a Misaki para ver si se encontraba bien, por su parte Yusei lo observaba y al ver que alguien más se acercaba comenzó a alejarse del lugar pero antes de hacerlo llamó la atención de Natsu y Misaki.

—Esta vez tuviste suerte, pero no esperes que suceda lo mismo la próxima vez —dijo para después irse.

El dragón slayer se molesto tanto que estaba a punto de ir a golpearlo pero la mano de Misaki lo detuvo, al verla noto como aun estaba asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que la abrazo para que se reconfortara, la chica al ver su acción se sonrojo e inconscientemente también abrazó a Natsu.

Lucy llegó al jardín y a lo lejos vio a Misaki y temiendo lo peor al verla con alguien más, corrió para ayudarla pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al verla con Natsu y sobre todo que ambos se estaban abrazando, por un momento sintió como algo se rompía en su interior al ver dicha escena.

Quiso decir algo pero no pudo, asi que solo retrocedió para irse pero las palabras que escuchó hizo que se quedara.

—Natsu… yo…yo estoy enamorada de ti

Lucy quedó atónita y más cuando Misaki lo besó.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado y k no me maten por haberlo dejado hasta aquí jejejejejeje**

**XD**

**Tsugi made! (Hasta la próxima)**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
